


conte de Dragon : l'histoire de Dracolosse

by FrozenSuicune



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, dracolosse, jeunessedelance, pointdevuealapremierpersonne
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSuicune/pseuds/FrozenSuicune
Summary: Voici les mémoires d'un Dracolosse un peu particulier puisque il s'agit du Pokemon favoris d'un certain Champion/ Maître …. Basé principalement sur les jeux et surtout le manga Pokespe.Suivez les premier pas d'un duo légendaire !





	1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Un œuf dans la forêt.

AN : Bonjour à tous !

Cette fic raconte les mémoires d'un Dracolosse un peu particulier puisqu'il s'agit du Pokemon favoris d'un certain champion/ Maître ….  
(Basé principalement sur les jeux et sur le manga Pokespe  
Les noms sont en anglais la plupart du temps (ça ne gênera personne sur cette plateforme, au contraire je pense ^^) une réédition est en cours avec les noms traduits en français, ce qui entraînera moins de confusion.  
Avant que je me prenne une attaque Ultralaser dans la figure, je précise que les personnages cités (exceptés les OC) et Pokemon ne m'appartiennent pas.

Conte d'un Dragon.  
Je m'appelle Archibald (Archie pour faire court) je suis un fier Dracolosse, le meilleur ami et le plus fidèle allié de celui que je considère comme mon frère même si nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce lui et moi.  
Le temps a passé et je ressens le besoin de partager mes souvenirs avant de quitter ce monde.   
Je suis un Pokemon, et même un dragon ne sait pas écrire correctement le langage des humains alors ma belle Lady m'a proposé son aide, heureusement qu'elle est là !

Voici mon histoire.   
XXX  
Tout commence avec un œuf.  
Cet œuf a été laissé seul dans son nid par sa mère, partie en quête de nourriture à travers la dense forêt de Viridian.  
Dans la clairière où le nid était caché, un couple d'humains avaient établi un campement à la hâte.  
« La mère Draco est partie se nourrir dans la rivière, l'éclosion est proche. » Affirma un individu aux cheveux aile-de-corbeau.  
« Proche oui …. La tempête au dessus de nos têtes aussi Arthur et je pense que –AH ! »  
La jeune femme rousse mit ses mains sur ventre arrondie avant de se cambrer de douleur.  
« Sarah ! » s'exclama l'homme avec inquiétude. « Allonge toi sous la tente, je vais aller chercher de l'aide. »  
« Non ! …. Argh, on n'a plus le temps pour les secours Arthur, je vais accoucher et MAINTENANT ! »  
« D'accord très bien, pas de panique, je ne suis pas médecin et encore moins sage-femme mais on va improviser …. Restons calme, je vais sortir Dracaufeu pour que tu puisses rester au chaud chaud et rassembler tous ce que l'on a comme fourniture » tenta de se rassurer l'homme en respirant profondément.  
La femme acquiesça avant de tourner la tête vers l'endroit où était dissimulé le nid.  
La pluie et le vent glaciale faisaient tourbillonner les feuilles mortes dans tous les sens, au loin, un homme arracha les quelques feuilles qui s'étaient collées sur son visage. Accroupi dans l'ombre celui-ci attendait le moment propice pour agir, son Mamochon impatient grattait le sol avec sa patte avant.  
Le draco revint à son nid, sentant la menace étrangère elle déclencha une puissante attaque Ouragan qui balaya les arbres et força l'inconnu à sortir de sa cachette.  
Arthur, apercevant l'inconnu et son pokemon, sortit immédiatement son Leviator pour protéger son campement et sa femme.  
...

Dans un manoir ancien situé dans une petite ville au pied des montagnes, une dame d'un certain âge regardait par la fenêtre, observant avec inquiétude les gros nuages noirs qui venaient de l'Est tout en caressant le long cou d'un Draco bleu pâle   
« oh, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment Nyméria »  
« co ? » questionna le grand serpent en penchant sa tête sur le côté.


	2. Le froid de novembre

Chapitre 2 : Le froid de Novembre  
\------  
Arthur, apercevant l'inconnu et son pokemon, sortit son leviator pour protéger son campement et sa femme.  
« Draga ! » s'exclama la femme entre deux douloureuses contractions.  
Arthur réagit dans l'instant et propulsa en l'air la pokéball contenant son imposant leviator afin d'intimider l'inconnu qui ne lui inspirait absolument pas confiance.  
Au début le pokemon mammouth recula, impressionné par la grandeur du serpent de mer et son regard menaçant, puis il chargea en suivant les ordres de son maître.  
« Tu ne m'arrêteras pas dresseur de dragons ! » s'exclama l'homme encapuchonné d'une voix menaçante.  
« Qui es-tu et pourquoi veux tu l'œuf ? » tonna Arthur serrant les poings.  
« Un œuf ? Mais je m'en fiche de ça! Tout ce que je veux c'est anéantir tous les pokemon dragons qui rampent sur cette terre et par la même occasion exterminer jusqu'au dernier tous les misérables membres de ton clan et plus particulièrement ceux de ton sang ! Pendragon prépare toi à mourir ! » Cracha l'homme.  
« AH ! » Un cri déchirant se fit entendre dans la tourmente, sentant la détresse de son dresseur la draco femelle nommée Draga s'empara délicatement de son œuf avec sa queue, quitta son nid et se précipita sous la tente.  
« Qu'est ce que c'était ? Ta catin de femme est là-dessous ? Parfait ça va me faciliter la tâche et je ferai une pierre deux coups ! » Ricana froidement le dresseur du Mamochon.  
« Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! Leviator, ultralaser! »  
« Tentative bien vaine, Mammochon, empal'korne! »  
Le mammouth encaissa le puissant rayon projeté depuis la bouche du serpent de mer et se rua sur lui, le projetant violemment contre les arbres près de la tente.  
Le dracaufeu d'Arthur barrait l'entrée de la tente de ses immenses ailes écailleuses, il regardait impuissant le combat acharné que livrait son maître. Il grogna de frustration et déplaça doucement sa queue vers l'endroit où était allongée Sarah.  
Draga, inquiète, déposa son œuf dans un bout de couverture près de sa dresseuse. Le dragon donna un léger coup de museau sur la joue de la femme dont le visage était en sueur à cause de la douleur des contractions.  
« Merci ma belle » souffla t- elle « Ne t'en fais pas je vais bien, c'est juste mon bébé qui arrive …. »  
« co ? » interrogea le dragon bleu en regardant en direction de la boule de couverture dans laquelle était niché son œuf.  
« Oui, exactement comme le tien. Maintenant soit gentille et va aider Arthur, obéis lui et fais ton possible pour protéger la tente, je, je veillerai sur ton œuf promis » affirma Sarah d'une voix tremblante.  
La draco hocha la tête, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son œuf qui bougeait de plus en plus puis rampa vers le dracaufeu qui la laissa passer en s'écartant légèrement.  
Dehors, le léviator était enroulé autour du Mammochon, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces. Alors Draga se précipita dans la bataille et généra une attaque Ouragan.  
« Draga ? » Haleta le Dragon Tamer « Je suppose que Sarah t'as envoyé à moi pour aider à repousser notre ennemi inconnu …. Très bien!Leviator ! Draco rage, Draga attaque dracocharge ! »  
L'homme encapuchonné sortit une autre pokéball de sa poche, envoyant un farfuret dans la bataille. Le furet noir ne perdit pas de temps et déclencha un blizzard très violent, accentué par la tempête qui se déchaînait déjà dans la forêt autour d'eux.  
L'attaque glaciale blessa sévèrement les deux dragons, laissant le champ libre au grand mammouth   
« Bien, Mammochon péitine moi cette tente ! » s'écria leur adversaire.  
Le serpent des mers réagit au même instant, se redressant rapidement il percuta de plein fouet le pokemon de type glace et sol pour tenter de stopper sa course.  
« NON ! » Hurla Arthur en tendant la main désespérément.   
L'agresseur eu un rictus et fit un signe à son farfuret qui hocha la tête à la silencieuse commande de son maître avant de se précipiter sur le dresseur de dragons, à genou aux côtés de ses pokemon inconscients. Le type glace et ténèbres arriva à toute vitesse sur l'homme, lui lacérant la joue droite jusqu'à la limite de l'œil.  
Le vent hurlait dans les branches des arbres et la pluie et le sang aveuglaient les yeux des deux dresseurs.   
Draga rassembla les quelques forces qui lui restait afin de contrôler le climat autour de la tente, le leviator d'arthur enroulé de manière protectrice autour d'elle.  
La situation était critique et toujours aucune trace d'Alastor.   
Arthur ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet individu s'acharnait sur lui et sa famille et surtout pourquoi voulait il sa mort et surtout celle de Sarah ?   
Soudain,une bourrasque particulièrement violente rejeta en arrière la capuche de l'agresseur, le déstabilisant pendant une minute.  
Essuyant les gouttes de pluie et le sang qui ruisselaient de sa joue le Dragon Tamer s'abrita les yeux pour mieux distinguer le visage de son agresseur celui-ci lui parut familier  
« Toi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi tant de haine envers nous ?! » Arthur empoigna brutalement le furet noir par le cou et le jeta de toute ses forces vers son dresseur.  
L'homme regarda le Dragon Tamer droit dans les yeux, la haine déformant son visage  
« Tu oses me demander pourquoi ?! Tu m'as volé Sarah !Tu l'as arraché à moi et à sa famille ! Toi et tout ton clan êtes maudits, vous êtes amenés à disparaître de ce monde et j'en serai la cause ! Oh oui ! »  
Arthur était abasourdi, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, cet homme était devenu fou!  
Sarah malgré le vent hurlant, entendit les éclats de voix des deux combattants elle reconnue immédiatement la voix de son ami d'enfance  
« Jasper ? » murmura t elle. La douleur des contractions brouillait sa vision et ses sens mais elle distingua cependant la voix de son époux qui hurlait :  
« Jasper ! Tu as perdu la raison ! Cesse le combat ou sinon …. »  
« ou sinon quoi ? » Rétorqua l'autre « tu vas m'envoyer tes dragons aux trousses ? Regarde-les, ils sont pitoyables ! Leur place est à présent dans les livres, les légendes et les contes de fées !"  
Draga luttait pour maintenir sa bulle de protection autour de la tente et le pauvre Leviator était étendu à terre paralysé par ses blessures. Dans les deux camps la bataille avait laissé les opposants à bout de souffle, blessés et presque sans énergie.


	3. l'éclosion

Chapter 3 : L'eclosion  
A l'intérieur de la tente Sarah commençait à paniquer, se sentant en danger malgré la présence du pokemon type feu de son mari.  
Dans un violent effort elle trouva la force de se relever du tas de couvertures sur lequel elle s'était allongée. Elle voulait voir qui attaquait si soudainement leur campement, et, la voyant vaciller le dracaufeu l'attrapa doucement.  
Sarah se cramponna au lézard de feu et sortit juste devant l'entrée de la tente, tenant à peine sur ses jambes elle hurla dans le vent et la tourmente le nom de son mari. Celui-ci se retourna brusquement   
« Sarah ! Ne reste pas là, retourne sous la tente vite !»   
S'abritant les yeux elle aperçut la silhouette de l'homme qui faisait face à Arthur, plissant les yeux d'avantage elle reconnut son ami d'enfance   
« Jasper …. » murmura t-elle en plaquant une main sur sa bouche avec effroi.  
Draga poussa un cri à l'attention de sa maîtresse, le pokemon sentait ses forces s'affaiblir de plus en plus et la bulle de protection protégeant la tente de la tempête environnante ne tarderait pas à éclater.  
« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix Sarah, adieux ! » soupira Jasper pour lui-même. « Mammochon finissons en avec eux ! Blizzard ! » Ordonna t-il au pokemon mammouth.  
Avant que le couple puisse réagir, un flash de lumière aveuglante les força à se couvrir les yeux. Un grand faisceau d'énergie vint percuter le Mammochon, l'envoyant valser contre les arbres à l'autre bout de la clairière, K.O  
Quand la vive lumière se dissipa tous purent voir la créature responsable de cette attaque : un large dragon orange atterrit d'un battement de ses puissantes ailes dans l'espace entre la tente et Jasper, écartant ses pattes et ses ailes dans un geste protecteur.  
« Alastor, c'est bien toi ? » demanda Arthur.  
Le dracolosse secoua sa tête vers son dresseur avant de rugir de toutes ses forces, son cri pu être entendu à des dizaines de kilomètres malgré les hurlements du vent.  
La forêt entière sembla s'agiter au son du rugissement du Dragon et des dizaines de cris de pokemon mécontents se firent entendre dans les alentours.  
Jasper, désespéré, tenta de s'en prendre directement à Arthur resté à l'écart.  
Alastor réagissant aussi rapide que l'éclair balança une violente attaque Dracocharge droit sur l'homme qui ne pu éviter l'impact, l'envoyant s'écraser brutalement contre le sol.  
Se relevant avec difficulté, Jasper sentant la situation lui échapper, retira ses pokemon dans leurs pokeballs et appela son rapasdepic pour s'enfuir.  
Quelques instants plus tard il disparut à l'horizon dans la pluie et le brouillard, poursuivit par quelques pokemon volants sauvages protégeant leurs territoires.  
Draga s'effondra à bout de force laissant le vent violent balayer le campement à nouveau. Arthur se précipita vers sa femme, suivi de prêt par son dracolosse fraîchement évolué.  
« Sarah c'est fini, allonge-toi s'il te plaît. »  
«Jasper s'est enfuit, pourquoi est qu'il s'en prend à nous de cette façon ? ... »  
La jeune femme ne pu retenir un cri de douleur et se raccrocha avec force au bras de son mari.  
« Arthur, le bébé, le bébé arrive ! »  
Le Dragon Tamer serra les dents, paniqué par la situation.   
Un combat pokemon, ou une horde de dragons en furie ne lui procurerait aucune peur mais voir sa femme souffrir du travail de l'accouchement le terrifiait complètement.  
La femelle draco rampa près de sa dresseuse et de son œuf, celui-ci bougeait violemment, il allait éclore d'un moment à l'autre.  
Plusieurs heures s'était écoulées depuis l'attaque si soudaine de Jasper mais la tempête ne faiblissait malheureusement pas.  
Arthur ferma étroitement toutes les entrées de la grande tente et commanda à son dracaufeu de réchauffer l'atmosphère en soufflant de la vapeur. Il entassa à la hâte tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à des couvertures et mis le tas à côté de sa femme qui s'était rallongée comme auparavant.  
Les pokemon étaient conscients qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important et tentaient aider comme ils le pouvaient.  
Soudain Alastor quitta son poste à l'entrée de la tente et s'avança dans la tempête il avait entendu une voix à moitié étouffée par le vent.  
« Tu as entendu quelque chose ? » demanda son maître en voyant le dragon s'agiter.  
Le dragon orange hocha la tête et partit un peu plus loin vers de grands arbres.  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Sarah inquiète.  
« Alastor a trouvé quelque chose je vais aller voir, essaie de détendre et respire. »  
« huh, plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! » grogna t elle.  
Le Dragon Tamer retourna à l'extérieur et vit son dracolosse lui faire de grands signes.  
Derrière un arbre une femme sans âge vêtue d'une cape à capuchon verte foncée se cramponnait à un leveinard de couleur inhabituelle.  
« Hey là ! Qu’est ce que vous faites dans un endroit pareil en pleine tempête ? »  
La femme brandit sa lanterne vers l'avant pour mieux distinguer son interlocuteur.  
« Ce draco, enfin ce dracolosse à présent apparemment, est bien à vous ? »  
« oui, mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! » hurla Arthur pour se faire entendre malgré le vent.  
« Bien, ne perdons pas de temps et allons voir votre dame ! »  
Arthur était pour le moins très surpris par cette déclaration   
«C’est votre pokemon dragon qui m'a trouvé ! Il m'a dit que vous aviez besoin d'aide car vous alliez avoir un petit » Expliqua t-elle en voyant le visage menaçant de l'homme.  
« Quoi ?! »  
Arthur resta bouche bée un instant, suivant des yeux la petite femme qui s'avançait vers la tente avec son leveinard qui serrait fermement dans ses pattes une sacoche en cuir usée par le temps.  
«Hey ! attendez une minute qui êtes vous, pourquoi …. »  
«Ecoutez jeune Dragon Tamer, on n'a pas le temps de poser des questions en plein milieu d'une tempête qui n'est pas de cause naturelle ! Si vous voulez bien me montrer où se trouve votre femme je pourrai l'assister pour qu'elle accouche sans trop de problème. »  
Il regarda son dracolosse guider la femme vers la tente en la protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait contre les bourrasques et la pluie.  
Fronçant les sourcils, Arthur continua d'avancer vers le campement et laissa la femme entrer sans dire un mot.  
« Arthur qui est-ce ? » demanda Sarah d'une voix essoufflée, inquiète.  
La femme enleva son capuchon, laissant ses longs cheveux verts descendre en cascade derrière son dos. Retirant sa cape elle s'agenouilla près d'elle en disant d'une voix douce :  
« Je m'appelle Emma, je suis une herboriste et guérisseuse habitant Viridian. N'ayez crainte, j vais vous aider à mettre au monde votre petit » elle prit la main de Sarah entre les siennes dans un geste rassurant.  
« Comment est-ce que …. »  
« Vous êtes sage-femme ? » coupa Arthur en observant le leveinard fouiller dans sa sacoche et en sortir quelques baies qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.  
« En quelque sorte oui je le suis. » répondit Emma. « Je vous conseille d'encourager votre femme, mettez vous près d'elle, on va passer une très longue nuit je le sens ! »  
XXX  
Six longues heures passèrent, Sarah serrait désespérément le bras de son mari pour lutter contre la douleur.  
Emma l'encourageait à pousser à intervalle régulier tout en lui disant des mots d’encouragement, son leveinard appelée Feuille servait d'assistante.  
« Encore un petit effort, on y est presque ! Je peux voir sa tête, allez continuez à pousser ma jolie ! »  
Sarah rassembla les dernières forces qui lui restait, serra les dents et poussa du plus fort qu'elle pouvait et senti soudainement son corps être libérer d'une pression.  
Sonnée par l'effort qu'elle venait d'accomplir elle entendit à peine les cris de protestations du nouveau-né.  
Près de sa maîtresse, regardant attentivement son œuf niché dans le nid de couvertures se craqueler, Draga émit un cri à l'intention d'Alastor.  
Le grand dragon orange se fit le plus petit possible et s'approcha de sa compagne en la poussant du museau dans un geste affectif tandis qu'un petit minidraco sortait de sa coquille en se servant de la bosse blanche située sur son front.  
Emma avait demandé à faire chauffer de l'eau dans une bassine et qu'on lui apporte des couvertures propres. Elle fit signe au jeune père de s'approcher d'elle. Après avoir coupé le cordon ombilical et nettoyé le nourrisson du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle le confia à Arthur qui l'enroula doucement dans une chaude couverture.  
« C'est un beau petit garçon ! » s'exclama Emma. « Comment allez vous l'appeler ? »  
Arthur se dirigea vers sa femme et plaça leur fils dans ses bras. Elle sourit faiblement, toucha la joue de son enfant et caressa la petite touffe de cheveux roux comme les siens.  
«Arthur, dis bonjour à notre fils, Lancelot. »  
Le Dragon Tamer sourit et embrassa le front de sa femme.  
« Bienvenue dans ce monde, Lancelot Pendragon » murmura t-il à l'oreille du bébé qui agita ses petits bras vers son père.  
\------------------------------------  
Sarah s'était endormie, tenant fermement son fils dans ses bras, le nourrisson d'à peine quelques heures dormait paisiblement contre sa mère.  
Emma fit signe à Arthur de la suivre à l'extérieur.  
La tempête s'était calmée et la pâle lueur de l'aube commençait à éclairer la forêt.  
« Lancelot hein ? » déclara la femme étrange en se tournant vers Arthur.  
« Oui, Sarah a toujours aimé les légendes des temps anciens et les récits ancestraux de mon clan. »  
« Vous êtes un membre du clan Pendragon, les légendaires dompteurs de dragons de la ville de Blackthorn de par delà le mont Silver n'est-ce pas ? »  
Arthur acquiesça silencieusement.  
« hum, Viridian n'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour la naissance d'un enfant mais je suppose que c'est le destin qui vous a amené ici, tout comme il m'a fait rencontrer votre draco en plein milieu d'une tempête non naturelle qui m'a totalement prise par surprise pendant ma cueillette ! »  
« Non en effet, mais je ne crois pas au destin. Nous sommes venus ici car le draco de ma femme, Draga, est venu ici pour pondre son œuf et attendre son éclosion. Sarah étant chercheuse pokemon nous voulions rester jusqu'à l'éclosion pour faire une observation mais on ne pensait pas qu'elle allait accoucher si tôt ! Les médecins nous avaient affirmés que la naissance serait prévu pour le mois prochain. »  
«Vous devriez croire au destin jeune homme ! Aucune chose dans ce monde n'est due au hasard. Cette tempête est l'œuvre d'un puissant Pokemon, un puissant légendaire.   
Le fait que la tempête se soit arrêtée au moment même où votre fils est venu au monde n'est pas un hasard je peux vous l'assurer ! De même que ce petit minidraco a éclos au même moment, ces deux là partageront un lien très profond. Et ils seront amenés à faire de grandes choses »  
Arthur était confus par les paroles de cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
« Qu’entendez-vous par là ? »  
« Oh vous le découvrirez très vite, ce petit est spécial, très spécial. » répondit-elle en riant légèrement. « Bien, mon devoir s'arrête ici, je ne peux pas vous en dire d'avantage. »  
Son leveinard s'avança vers elle en lui tendant sa cape et sa sacoche. Elle remit sa cape sur ses épaules, rabattit le capuchon sur sa tête et repartit d'où elle était venue.  
Le Dragon Tamer perdu dans ses pensés et réfléchissant à sa phrase énigmatique ne remarqua pas qu'elle n'était plus à côté de lui.  
Emma se retourna vers lui une dernière fois :  
« Arthur Pendragon, Soyez fort pour surmonter les épreuves qui vous attendent. Et surtout soutenez votre fils, il aura un grand besoin de son père dans les années à venir ! »  
A peine avait elle finit sa phrase qu'elle disparut parmi les arbres, Arthur tenta de la rattraper pour obtenir de plus amples explications.  
Il s'attendait à voir une figure encapuchonnée avec un leveinard Shiny marcher à travers la forêt dense, mais ne vit personne. C’était comme si elle s'était évaporée dans la nature.  
Constatant que hurler le nom de la femme à travers les bois ne servait à rien et sentant le froid mordant de novembre engourdir ses membres, il rebroussa chemin.  
Il retourna au campement. Fatigué par la longue nuit et tous les événements qui se bousculait dans sa tête et s'endormit aux côté de sa femme et de son fils, entourer par leurs pokemon.


	4. Les premiers jours

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand le Dragon Tamer se réveilla. Il s’était endormit vers 6h du matin, harassé par les combats précédents et par le stress qu’avait provoqué l’accouchement de Sarah son épouse.  
Ce qu’il pensait être des cris de pokemon sauvages et qui l’avait en partie réveillé, venait en fait de l’intérieur même de la tente. Se frottant les yeux et passant une main dans ses court cheveux aile-de-corbeau pour se débarrasser de la fatigue, Arthur se redressa et aperçut son nouveau Dracolosse fraîchement évolué, Alastor, assit dans un coin semblant bercer dans ses pattes le Draco de Sarah, Draga.  
Ce qui interloqua le Dragon Tamer c’est que son Dracolosse semblait pleurer.  
Il avait l’air très triste et ses grands yeux bleus déversaient un torrent de larmes sur le corps inanimé du serpent bleu qu’il cajolait en gémissant.  
« Oh non c’est pas vrai …. » les yeux d’Arthur s’élargir, horrifié par ce que l’acte laissait sous-entendre. Sa réaction fut immédiate.  
Il se rapprocha de sa femme et lui secoua doucement l’épaule pour la réveiller.  
« Sarah, Sarah réveille toi, je crois que Draga est …. Sarah ? SARAH ! »  
La jeune femme rousse n’avait pas bougé depuis qu’il s’était endormi.  
La tête pâle penchée sur le côté, les yeux fermés, un sourire sur ses lèvres elle tenait fermement son petit garçon nouveau-né qui commençait à pleurer : réveillé par les éclats de voix de son père.  
Pressant son oreille contre la poitrine de sa femme, il constata que son cœur ne battait plus. Sa peau était glacée et pâle et aucun muscle de son corps ne bougeait.  
Se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour étouffer un cri, il prit son fils des bras de sa femme et berça l’enfant pour calmer ses pleurs.  
XXX  
Trop bouleversé pour pouvoir penser Arthur resta un long moment à pleurer en silence prostré auprès du corps sans vie de son épouse. Il savait qu’il y avait un risque pour qu’elle meurt d’épuisement suite à sa grossesse, les médecins les en avaient informés mais c’était une chose qu’il avait refusé de croire.  
Sarah était une jeune femme forte, combative et pleine de vie et qu’une telle chose puisse arriver était inconcevable. Elle avait toujours eu une santé de fer et une forme olympique ; plutôt sportive elle fonçait très souvent la tête la première dans des situations délicates et parfois même dangereuse !c’est d'ailleurs de cette façon qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés pour la première fois.  
Elle explorait les grottes et les refuges naturels de la route au Sud de Blackthorn et n’avait pas de pokemon avec elle pour assurer sa protection. Observant les pokemon sauvages dans leur milieu naturel et leur interaction avec l’environnement ; elle pénétra sans s'en apercevoir dans le territoire d’une horde de Gravalanch peu amicaux.  
Arthur s’entraînait dans une clairière tout près et vit une jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyant aux prises avec une bande de gros cailloux sur patte très menaçants qui l’encerclaient en grognant et en faisant grincer leurs corps rocheux.  
N’hésitant pas une seconde, il envoya à la rescousse son Leviator et son Draco ; après quelques Hydrocanon bien placés, les gravalanch sauvages déguerpirent dans les montagnes en faisant tomber derrière eux tout un tas de roches et de terre ensevelissant presque la pauvre Sarah qui était désormais trempée et pleine de boue mais avait un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux rivés sur son sauveur.  
Et depuis ce jour là il ne l’avait plus jamais quitté.

Les pleurs du nouveau-né le fit sortir de son égarement. Arthur devait réagir vite avant que la santé du bébé ne se dégrade. L’enveloppant dans quasiment toutes les couvertures sèches qu’il pouvait trouver, il rassembla ses pokemon et sortit dans la clairière.  
Toutes les créatures présentes comprirent qu’il s'était passé quelque chose de grave et ressentaient la tristesse de leur maître. Arthur décida de laisser le camp tel quel le temps d’aller chercher de l’aide en ville ; lui et son Dracolosse enveloppèrent les corps sans vie de leurs compagnes d'un linceul improvisé et fermèrent solidement toutes les entrées de la tente qui furent scellées par un rayon de glace du Leviator.  
Le dragon Tamer s’envola ensuite en direction de Viridian City sur le dos d’Alastor, tenant ferment dans ses bras son fils d' à peine un jour.  
A peine avait-il atterrit devant le Centre Pokemon qu’il se précipitait à l’intérieur suivit de près par son dragon orange.  
Les centres Pokemon étaient également de petits hôpitaux où l’on soignait aussi bien les pokemon que les humains dont les dresseurs étaient les principaux patients car les grands hôpitaux dédiés uniquement aux humains étaient situés dans les grandes villes comme Celadon city ou Goldenrod City, et Viridian n’était pas considéré comme une ville importante malgré sa population en constante augmentation.  
Après quelques heures et une multitude d’examens et de tests, les infirmières Joëlle rendirent l’enfant à Arthur.  
«Vous avez eu de la chance, pour un prématuré de 3 semaines il est en parfaite santé ! Mais dites moi monsieur, où est sa maman ? D’après nos évaluations ce petit a à peine un jour tout comme le petit minidraco que vous nous avez confié et qui n’a pas voulu quitter le bébé une seule seconde, vraiment incroyable ! » Babilla joyeusement l’infirmière aux cheveux rose.  
A la mention de Sarah, le regard du Dragon Tamer s’assombrit et il baissa la tête.  
« Je dois vous dire quelque chose. »  
...  
Tout se passa très vite. En une semaine à peine les funérailles de Sarah furent célébrées dans l’Antre du Dragon et suivant la tradition du Clan elle fut incinérée sur un bûcher flottant dans la caverne la plus profonde de l’Antre qui servait de crypte aux membres du Clan, Draga son Draco fut incinérée avec elle, et leurs cendres mélangées reposèrent dans une urne de cristal ornée de dragons gravés et fut placée dans une alcôve aux côtés des autres membres défunts de la famille Pendragon.  
« Mon fils, où est le bébé ? » demanda Enora, l’épouse du chef du Clan, tout en reposant sa tasse de thé sur la table noir en bois précieux du grand salon du manoir des Pendragon dans lequel étaient rassemblés la quasi-totalité des membres de la famille.  
« C’est vrai ça, quand est-ce que tu nous le montres ton rejeton ? Je ne pense pas que Sarah aimerait que tu nous le cache ; c’est parce qu’il est si hideux qu’elle n’est plus de ce monde hm ? »  
« Uther ! Ça suffit ! Laisse ton frère tranquille. »  
« Pardon Mère. » s’excusa le dénommé Uther en étreignant l’épaule de son frère avant de se rasseoir dans le fauteuil qu’il s’était attribué.  
Après un long silence Arthur prit la parole d’une voix rauque.  
« Mon fils est encore au Centre pokemon de Viridian, les infirmières voulaient le garder en observation car il est né avec trois semaines d’avance. Je pars le chercher lui et le bébé minidraco de Draga dans une heure. »  
« Ce minidraco est né en même tant que ton fils c’est bien ça ? »  
« Exact, Draga est morte d’épuisement, elle avait de graves blessures à cause du combat et peu après Sarah a …. »  
« Ne te sens pas obligé d’en parler si cela te fait trop de peine mon fils. » déclara le patriarche.   
« Ouaip, on est là pour toi frangin. » Assura Uther avec un clin d’œil.  
« L’enfant et le petit dragon sont liés pour la vie. L’un n’ira jamais sans l’autre. »   
Tout le monde regarda Enora dans la confusion. La mère d’Arthur était réputée dans tous le Clan pour ses prédictions et ses remèdes à base d’herbes médicinales. Mias surtout, elle possédait le don de voir l'avenir.  
« Et bien Arthur, qu’attends-tu pour me présenter mon petit-fils ? » Demanda Wataru le Chef du Clan assit dans son haut fauteuil de maître en cuir noir. Il tapait ses doigts les uns contre les autres, derrière ses larges sourcils broussailleux ses yeux perçants d’une teinte orange sombre dévisageaient son fils.  
« Je m’apprêtais à partir, Père. » répondit Arthur en se levant de son siège, il se dirigea vers l’entrée, ses mouvements faisant claquer sa lourde cape noire derrière lui.  
« Bien.Uther, Sandra, aidez-moi à préparer la chambre pour le petit, à côté de la mienne.» la femme d’un âge certain se mit à rire doucement « Peut être que cela vous donnera des idées »  
« Mère ! » S’indigna son fils aîné sous les yeux rieurs de sa femme. « C’est pas le moment, mon p’tit frère à besoin de se sentir épauler et soutenu, alors on repartira plutôt dans une semaine, ça nous laissera le temps de connaître mon neveu au moins un petit peu. »  
« Le pauvre petit chou ne connaîtra jamais sa maman, c’est vraiment très triste. » Déclara Sandra d’une voix attristée tout en rangeant quelques affaires dans la chambre qu’avait apprêtée le couple quand Sarah avait su qu’elle était enceinte.  
La matriarche prit les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes.  
« La vie d’une Pendragon n’est pas toujours de tout repos, elle est souvent synonyme de souffrance, d’angoisse et d’épreuves qu’il faut traverser mais c’est ce qui nous rend plus fort. Garde l’espoir mon enfant, ton tour viendra ou toi et Uther agrandiront notre Clan en déclin. »  
« Mère ! » S’exclama à nouveau Uther, indigné.  
Les deux femmes se mirent à rire joyeusement.  
XXX  
Il faut savoir que quand un membre du Clan décède, même un membre indirect comme l’était Sarah, étant l’épouse d’Arthur. Une grand fête est célébrée en l’honneur du défunt pendant 3 jours ; tout membre de la famille cesse ses activités et vient se recueillir dans l’Antre du Dragon qui est alors illuminé de flammes bleues, balisant un chemin menant jusqu’à la crypte dans les profondes cavernes souterraines. On y pleure la disparition du proche dont l’esprit à désormais rejoint le Grand Dragon, protecteur du Clan depuis sa formation il y a très longtemps par le tout premier Dragon Tamer : le guerrier Pendragon.  
XXX  
L’après midi touchait à sa fin et le soleil déclinait doucement vers l’Ouest, derrière le Mont Argent. Une grande créature venait d’atterrir projetant furieusement les feuilles qui jonchaient la rue pavée devant le centre Pokemon.  
Arthur sauta à bas du dos de son Dracolosse et marcha rapidement vers l’intérieur ; une infirmière le reconnut et le guida à travers les couloirs.  
«Votre fils est en parfaite santé, nous n’avons plus besoin de le garder ici comme l'a dit ma collègue vous pouvez repartir chez vous dès ce soir. »  
Le Dragon Tamer acquiesça en silence tout en suivant l’infirmière qui monta un étage puis s’arrêta devant une porte portant la plaque « nurserie »   
Dans la pièce se trouvaient plusieurs bébés allongés dans de petits berceaux en plastique transparent. L’infirmière se dirigea vers l’un deux et prit dans ses bras le nourrisson en le soulevant délicatement ; dans le berceau vide quelque chose remua et une petite tête bleue clair émergea dans dessous des couvertures et se mis à crier.  
L’infirmière soupira.  
« A chaque fois que l’on a voulu prendre votre fils ce bébé minidraco s’est mis à pleurer et à crier de toute ses forces, ne se calmant que si on le laissait avec l’enfant. Je n’ai jamais vu une chose pareil et croyez-moi j’en ai vu des choses curieuses et incroyables ! » expliqua t-elle tout en attrapant le Pokemon qui se nicha rapidement dans les couvertures avec le bébé.  
Arthur prit son fils dans ses bras comme le lui tendait l’infirmière, le minidraco le regarda avec de grands yeux curieux, son corps enroulé de façon protectrice autour de l’enfant.  
« J’ai bien l’impression que je n’ai pas eu un fils mais bien deux, pas vrai petit dragon ? » Il gratta avec un doigt le sommet de la tête du bébé Pokemon qui se mit à faire des petits bruits joyeux.  
Après avoir remplit quelques papiers administratifs, Arthur s’envola à dos de Dracolosse vers Blackthorn City. Il avait commandé à Alastor de voler lentement pour ne pas brusquer les deux bébés qui dormaient dans un couffin.  
La nuit été tombée et Arthur se dépêcha de rentrer au manoir car le vent était froid. Sa mère, son frère ainsi que son épouse l’attendaient de pied ferme dans le hall.  
« Ah ! Enfin ! j’ai cru que tu t’étais perdu en chemin ! » S’exclama son frère d’une voix forte.  
« Uther, parle moins fort tu vas réveiller le petit ! » Répliqua son épouse en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
« Désolé » Chuchota celui-ci en réponse. Il s’approcha du couffin et recula de surprise quand une petite tête bleue fit son apparition.  
« Whoa ! C’est quoi ça !? Mon frère, t’es sûr de ne pas t’être trompé de nurserie ? » S’exclama t-il surprit.   
Alors de lourds sanglots éclatèrent en provenance du couffin.  
« Et bah voilà, tu as tout gagné encore une fois. » soupira Sandra exaspérée.  
Enora s’avança alors, Arthur leva le couffin à sa hauteur. Elle tendit les mains et sortit délicatement l’enfant.  
« Chut, allons, allons c’est fini.» Chuchota t-elle tout en le berçant ; elle tendit une de ses mains vers le couffin que tenait toujours Arthur. « Viens pars ici toi aussi petit dragon » dit-elle d’un ton rassurant.  
La petite créature sauta dans ses bras et se roula en boule dans les couvertures.  
Bercés par le balancement des bras d’Enora ils s’endormirent à nouveau.  
« Mon fils, apprends à parler plus doucement dorénavant, les oreilles des enfants sont sensibles au moindre bruit. »  
Uther regarda le sol, honteux d’avoir été grondé par sa mère comme un gamin tandis que son frère riait silencieusement.  
« Allons dans le salon, il y fait plus chaud et votre père attend. »  
La matriarche marcha d’un pas lent vers son mari, suivit de près par Arthur.  
« Regarde Wataru, notre petit-fils, n’est t-il pas adorable ? Les dragons l’ont déjà marqué. »   
Elle posa le bébé dans le giron de son mari. Celui-ci regarda intensivement son petit-fils. Une touffe de cheveux d’un roux flamboyant se hérissait sur le sommet de son crâne, les yeux fermés, la bouche à demi ouverte, une de ses toutes petites mains s’agrippait à l’une des petites nageoires laiteuses du minidraco qui dormait roulé en boule à côte de lui ; la créature n’avait pas l’air de se soucier de la pression sur son « oreille » et dormait comme un bien heureux.  
« Une forte aura se dégage de cet enfant. Il a tout pour devenir un grand Dragon Tamer et je l’espère un futur Maître qui fera la fierté de notre Clan. Quand il sera en âge je m’occuperai personnellement de son éducation et de son entraînement. »  
Le visage d’Arthur s’assombrit.  
« Cela ne t’as pas suffit d’essayer avec tes propres fils, maintenant tu veux aussi inclure mon fils dans tes rêves insensés ! Père, aucun membre du Clan n’est devenu véritablement Dragon Master depuis mon arrière, arrière grand-père ! On a tous échoué à cette épreuve ! »  
« N’as-tu pas entendu ce que ta mère a dit ? Cet enfant est bénit des dieux, il détient un potentiel que personne d’autre ne possède, même pas mes propres fils. Je ferai ce que j’ai décidé pour lui et tu n’auras pas ton mot à dire. En tant que Chef du Clan tu me dois obéissance et encore plus en tant que père, ma décision est prise Arthur. » Déclara Wataru froidement.  
« Au nom de Sarah, promets-moi que tu n’en feras pas ton pion au service de la gloire du Clan comme tu as essayé avec moi et Uther ! »  
« Arthur … » avertit Enora d’une voix douce.  
« Cet enfant, comme tous les autres membres, servira notre Clan selon ma volonté. Et toi mon fils, si tu oses te dresser contre moi alors j’appliquerai nos lois, qu’importe que tu sois de mon sang. » Répondit son père d’une voix froide en regardant droit dans les yeux son fils cadet.  
Arthur s’empressa de reprendre son fils et se précipita à l’étage vers la chambre qui avait été préparée pour l’enfant. Uther regarda d’un air désolé ses parents et partit à la suite de son frère, Sandra sur ses talons.  
Enora posa une main sur celle de son mari.  
« N’en veut pas à Arthur, il s’inquiète pour son fils, Sarah vient tout juste de nous quitter et sa perte lui afflige plus de peine que ce qu’il veut bien nous montrer. Je prendrai soin des petits autant que je le peux mais promets moi de ne pas être trop dur avec eux, hm ? »  
Wataru resta de marbre.  
« C’est un Pendragon, il apprendra à être digne de son nom de la même façon que son père et que le père de son père avant lui. »  
Son épouse soupira longuement avant d’ajouter d’une voix calme :  
« Ne sois pas trop dur avec ton petit-fils, il pourrait y avoir de mauvaises surprises au bout du compte, prend garde au Dragon qui sommeille en lui. »  
Il grogna en réponse puis se dirigea vers son bureau et ferma la porte ; le laissant seul à ses réflexions, Enora marcha vers la grande baie vitrée talonnée par son fidèle Draco Nyméria qui était restée en retrait tout au long de la conversation.  
Le long dragon bleu clair souleva une de ses mains avec son museau en grognant doucement.  
« Je sais ma belle, l’avenir promet d’être chaotique. J’espère que j’aurai assez de force et de courage pour éviter une autre catastrophe. » Soupira t-elle.  
Elle resta un moment à regarder le ciel couvert de lourds nuages noirs avant de faire son chemin vers l’étage accompagné de son Draco.


	5. L'éveil

Souvenirs.

C’est avec ce mot que les humains désignent ce qu’ils se rappellent.

Ce que leur mémoire a enregistré au fil des ans comme autant de grains de sable dans le désert ; il y a de bons souvenirs dont on aimerait qu’ils durent pour toujours et d’autres douloureux et bien présents mais que l’on voudrait effacer pour toujours et qui pourtant persistent et reviennent sans cesse comme si ces événements s’étaient produits la veille.

Pourquoi je vous parle de souvenirs ? Et bien tout simplement parce que chaque dragon naît avec les souvenirs de tous ses ancêtres.

Les plus récents sont bien sûr ceux de ses parents, la mémoire plus profonde est bloquée, le temps que le jeune dragon grandisse un peu car un enfant, même un dragon, reste un enfant et doit vivre son insouciance et jouer avant d’entrer dans le monde des adultes mais pourtant cela laisse assez de connaissances pour pouvoir survivre et interagir avec son environnement ; la nature est donc bien faite n’est ce pas ?

\-----

La première chose dont je me souvienne en tant que nouveau venu sur cette Terre, après que je sois sorti de mon œuf évidemment, c'est d’avoir entendu les pleurs d’un autre nouveau, comme moi.

Ce nouveau n’avait pas de coquille contrairement à moi, curieux, (mais quand on a que quelques heures on oublie de poser des questions) et il dégageait une sorte de force indescriptible qui m’a incité à aller à sa rencontre. Je me suis tout de suite senti à l’aise avec lui, je peux même dire que l’on s’est tout de suite entendu à merveille malgré le fait que l’on ne pouvait pas parler, pas encore.

Je suis un Pokemon, à peine éclos je sais déjà ouvrir les yeux et me déplacer maladroitement ce qui n’était pas le cas de l’autre.

Des humains parlaient mais je ne comprenais pas, pas encore, ça viendra plus tard. Ce qui comptait pour moi pour le moment c’était d’être avec celui qui a vu le jour en même temps que moi car j’aimais dormir contre lui, il me tenait chaud même si son corps était petit ; le mien était froid et lisse, couvert d’écailles tendres bleues et blanches.

Je sentais qu’il faisait froid à l’extérieur alors je me suis blottis encore d'avantage contre lui et on était tous les deux emmitouflés dans une sorte de nid tout doux, j’ai appris un peu plus tard que les humains appelaient ça des couvertures.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés à dormir ainsi mais quelque chose m’a tiré vers l’avant. Ils voulaient me séparer de lui ! Alors j’ai crié, hurlé pour que l’on me laisse tranquille, je ne voulais pas que l’on nous sépare et j'étais déterminé à leur faire savoir !

Il semblait que ça ait marché car on me laissa tranquille ; je suis à moitié endormi encore, être un bébé c’est fatiguant vous savez.

Je sentais que l’on se déplaçait, que des humains nous manipulait gentiment, on a même été plongé dans quelque chose de chaud et de mouillé pendant un moment mais je n’avais pas envie de savoir pourquoi, je voulais juste dormir !

A mes yeux nous avons encore changé de nid. Il ne faisait pas froid, il n’y avait pas de vent et j’entendais d’autres petits cris comme s’il y avait des autres comme nous. J’ouvris un œil puis un autre, je me redressais pour voir ce qui m’entourait. Nous étions dans un endroit fermé, la lumière n’ était pas celle du soleil et une humaine se déplaça pour nous observer.

Elle s’approcha de moi et tendit la main, je reculais de surprise car je ne savais pas ce qu’elle voulait. Je l’entendis chuchoter d’une voix douce des paroles pour me rassurer mais je ne comprenais pas et elle me prit dans ses bras.

Je était trop surpris pour réagir sur le moment quand elle me souleva dans les airs, je pouvais voir toute la pièce. Il y avait d’autres petits humains dans leur nid de couvertures et ils dormaient presque tous. Je baissais la tête et j’aperçus celui avec qui je dormais depuis le début :

Il était semblable à tous les petits humains qui se trouvaient dans la pièce hormis qu’il avait des poils oranges sur sa tête. Les autres humains étaient tous différents mais il n’y avait que lui qui avait cette couleur de poils, au moins je ne pourrai jamais le confondre avec un autre et c’était plutôt rassurant car pour un Pokemon comme moi, les humains ont presque tous la même forme.

Il s’agita et se mit à pleurer, lui aussi n’aimait pas que l’on soit trop loin l’un de l’autre on dirait. L’humaine parla à nouveau, elle baissa la tête et me reposa doucement à côté de lui et malgré qu’il eut encore les yeux fermés, sa petite main s’agrippa à l’une de mes nageoires presque instinctivement et il arrêta de pleurer aussitôt. Ça me surpris alors j'ai lâché un petit cri mais il ne me fit pas mal ; l’humaine émit de drôles de sons, je crois qu’elle riait ?

Je voulais me rendormir mais mon ventre faisait des bruits bizarres, j’avais envie de pleurer parce que j’avais peur alors je me mis à crier et mes cris le réveillèrent et il se mit à pleurer également.

Une autre humaine vint nous voir, elle nous prit dans ses bras en nous secouant gentiment, c'était apaisant mais ça ne suffit pas à faire disparaître les drôles de bruits qui provenaient de mon ventre.

On nous déplaçait dans un autre endroit, cette humaine nous parlait comme le faisait celle d’avant et elle fit aussi quelque chose d’autre tout en nous tenant. Elle prit quelque chose que je n’avais jamais vu dans ses mains puis s’assit dans une drôle de forme, un fauteuil comme ils appelaient ça.

Elle présenta une espèce de long tube devant la bouche de mon petit humain aux poils oranges et il tendit les mains vers celui-ci en ouvrant grand la bouche naturellement.

J'étais curieux, je ne savais pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Pour moi les humains étaient vraiment des créatures bizarres ! Alors une autre humaine s’assit dans le fauteuil d’à côté et me prit sur ses genoux, je ne m'en souciais pas car le bout de ma queue restait connecté au corps de mon petit humain. Elle commença à me caresser derrière les nageoires, c'était agréable !

J’avais oublié les bruits étranges tandis qu’elle me présentait à mon tour un drôle de tube devant ma bouche. Gentiment elle mit l’embout tout mou dans ma bouche et soudainement mon corps réagit tout seul, le tube c’était en fait à manger !

\----------

Normalement les dragons ne nourrissent pas leurs petits de cette façon, la mère régurgite de la nourriture dans la bouche de son petit, mais je sais depuis que je suis venu au monde que ma maman n’est plus là. Je n’ai ressenti que la présence de mon père et de toute façon les pères dragons ça ne s’occupent pas des bébés en général.

\---------

J’ai avalé tout le contenu du tube et maintenant ça allait mieux, j'étais content mais j’avais encore envie de dormir maintenant, je crois qu’il était dans la même situation que moi, mon humain, alors on nous déplaça dans l’autre endroit, celui où il y avait tous les nids en couvertures. Tout en se déplaçant l’humaine nous balançait dans ses bras et je ne pu retenir une bulle qui s’échappa de ma gueule, je crois que j’avais trop mangé.

Quand je me suis réveillé j’ai reconnu une présence familière, celle de celui qui était là depuis que nous étions nés et qui nous avait laissé à ces humaines qui s’occupaient de nous depuis un moment.

Je comprenais que celui que je ne quittais pas depuis le début était son petit à lui. Chez les humains il ne semblait pas y avoir de différence entre la mère et le père même si j’ai remarqué qu’il y avait très peu de mâles humains qui s'étaient occupés de nous pour le moment.

Un humaine s’approcha et le souleva de notre nid pour le prendre dans ses bras, je la regardait mécontent et je me suis mis à crier, pourquoi voulaient-ils encore nous séparer maintenant ?

Les humains discutaient entre eux, l’humaine semblait confuse et me regardait avec inquiétude. Soudain elle me prit dans ses bras et m’approcha des couvertures qu’ils avaient enroulées autour de lui, je n’ai pas attendu et je me suis vite glissé à l’intérieur, je me suis roulé en boule et j’ai mis ma tête à côté de la sienne, regardant le plus méchamment possible cette humaine. Alors elle nous tendit à son père qui nous prit dans ses bras à son tour.

Il m’adressa la parole mais je n’ai rien compris. Puis il me gratta la tête gentiment, là où se trouvait ma bosse, c’était vraiment apaisant alors j’ai poussé des petits cris.

L’humaine partit en avant et son père la suivit, où est ce qu’il nous emmenait maintenant ? Alors j’ai levé la tête vers lui comme pour lui demander, même si je sais qu’il ne me comprendra pas, comme tous les autres humains. Il me sourit, son expression me rassurait, puis il nous plaça dans un autre nid. Celui-ci était plus confortable que tous les autres et il avait une sorte de toit qui faisait que l’on était à l’abri de tout.

Dans un flash de lumière rouge, un grand pokemon apparut, il avait des écailles orange et de grandes ailes vertes et je savais à son odeur que celui-ci était mon parent, mon père comme disent les humains. J’ai bien eu envie d’attirer son attention mais il était trop occupé à suivre les ordres de l’humain qui l'avait fait sortir de la boule qu’il tenait dans une main.

Il y avait du vent au dehors alors je me suis enfouis plus loin encore dans les couvertures et mon petit humain ne semblait pas apprécier non plus le froid car il bougea beaucoup ! Une grande main vint dans mon champ de vision et rabattit les couvertures autour de nous, c’est vrai que comme ça on avait un peu moins froid.

J'étais curieux alors j'ai passé ma tête au dehors ; il faisait tout noir et il n’y avait plus autant de vent qu’avant. On se déplaçait à nouveau car ça bougeait de partout et j’entendais des bruits comme des claquements.

Une grosse voix se fit entendre, pour un humain il parlait fort et ça ne me plaisait pas alors je sorti de ma cachette pour protester. En fait il y avait plusieurs humains autour de nous et celui qui vient de parler si fort en s’approchant de nous, venait de reculer, je crois que c’était à cause de moi.

Dans notre nid, mon petit humain s’agita et ses pieds donnaient de violents coups avant qu’il se mette à pleurer.

XXX

Crier et pleurer, c’est peut être agaçant pour les adultes, mais quand on est un bébé c’est le seul moyen que l’on a pour exprimer ce que l’on ressent sur le moment alors vous imaginez bien qu’on ne se prive pas !

D’autres voix se firent entendre, les voix ne semblaient pas contente que l’on pleure et soudain une humaine qui ne ressemblait à aucune autre que j’avais vu s’approcha de nous. Elle retira lentement avec ses longues mains mon petit humain de notre nid puis me regarda. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu’elle me comprenait !

Après un long moment à se regarder droit dans les yeux, je me sentis comme apaisé et j'ai su qu’elle ne nous voulait pas de mal alors je me suis élancé et j'ai sauté dans ses bras pour rejoindre mon petit humain. Ses mouvements me firent somnoler et je m’endormis presque aussitôt.

XXX

Quand je me suis réveillé j'ai constaté que nous avions encore changé d’endroit, il faisait sombre mais comme tous les dragons j’arrivais à voir parfaitement, je préfèrais d’ailleurs l’obscurité, ça me faisaitt moins mal aux yeux que la lumière du jour.

L’endroit était grand, il y avait pleins d’objets dans tous les coins et sur les murs je pouvais voir de drôles de formes. Ça me plaisait, j’espèrais au moins que l’on allait rester un moment ici.

Je voulais explorer un peu ce nouvel endroit mais une de ses petites mains et accrochée au bout de ma queue ! J’ai remarqué que quand il dormait ses petites mains attrapaient soit mes nageoires ou soit ma queue, cela ne me gênait pas enfin sauf quand moi je voulais bouger. J’essayais de m’écarter un peu mais l’étreinte se resserra sur ma queue et je ne pu pas m’empêcher d’émettre un petit couinement aigu. Il commença à pleurer, là c’était sans doute de ma faute …

L’humaine de tout à l’heure ouvrit la porte et appuie sur quelque chose sur le mur et soudain il fit jour, je me suis forcé de cligner des yeux avant de me cacher sous une couverture.

L’humaine s’occupa du petit humain tandis que je restais caché, honteux. Je n’avais pas envie de le faire pleurer moi !

La porte s’ouvrit un peu plus et un long pokemon bleu entra, il se glissa vers l’endroit où l’on dormait et avec son museau repoussa les couvertures sous lesquelles je m'étais caché. Je pouvais voir que c’ était un dragon, il avait presque la même odeur que mon père, enfin presque.

« Qu’est ce que tu as, enfant ? »

Je reculais de surprise, elle me parlait dans ma tête et je comprenais ce qu’elle voulait dire ! D’ailleurs elle ressemblait à ce que j’avais aperçu de ma mère dans mes premières heures de vie.

Je poussais un petit cri pour lui répondre, je voulais parler mais ma bouche ne produisit que des drôles de sons.

« Non, avec ta tête, tu es trop petit pour parler pour le moment. »

Je penchait la tête sur le côté.

ma tête ? Je fermais étroitement les yeux et j’essayais de penser.

X (Parler par la pensée est un moyen naturel pour nous les dragons et l’on apprend très vite à s’en servir, croyez-moi.) X

« Je, je ne voulais pas qu’il pleure. »

« Ah, ainsi c’est de ta faute. Tu apprends vite, tu es vif pour un bébé de deux semaines. Sache enfant, que les humains ne sont pas comme nous, ils grandissent et apprennent très lentement donc il faut que les adultes s’occupent d’eux. Le bébé humain que tu ne veux pas quitter fait partie de la famille de ma maîtresse, c’est elle qui s’occupe de vous deux car on ma dit que vous n’aviez plus de maman.

Reste tranquille et écoute bien ce qu’elle te dit, tu verras que les humains, et surtout la famille de ma maîtresse, nous comprennent facilement. »

« D’accord maman.»

« Non ! Pas maman, je ne suis pas ta maman, enfant ! mon nom est Nyméria, c’est moi qui t’apprendrais tout ce que tu dois savoir pour être un Dragon. Mais je ne suis pas ta maman suis-je clair ? »

J’ai hoché la tête, elle avait l’air gentille mais quand elle parlait avec moi, dans ma tête, elle était autoritaire comme une vraie maman dragon !

« Bien. Maintenant dors et n’embête plus le bébé ! »

Quand l’humaine qui m’avait été désignée comme la maîtresse de ma presque maman reposa le bébé à côté de moi, elle parla avec elle mais je ne compris toujours pas le sens de ces mots. Elle me caressa la tête puis replongea notre endroit dans le noir et partit suivit de près par l’autre dragon qui ferma la porte avec sa queue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(6 mois plus tard)

Beaucoup de jours ont passé depuis le moment où le père de mon bébé humain nous a apporté ici, des mois comme disent les humains et il en est passé six déjà !

Je parlais beaucoup mentalement avec ma presque maman dragon, elle m’apprenait des tas de choses et j'étais presque capable de faire des phrases avec ma bouche maintenant !

Quand vint l’heure de manger, elle et sa maîtresse vinrent nous chercher et l’on alla dans un autre endroit où la maîtresse s’occupait de nous.

La dragonne me regardait curieusement parce que depuis un moment j’essayais de dire son nom, après quelques efforts de concentration j’arrivais enfin à parler.

« Ny ? »

La maîtresse se tourna vers moi et dit quelque chose l’air surprise.

« Tu essaies de dire mon nom ? » ma presque maman me demanda.

Je hochais la tête en criant joyeusement son nom.

« Ny ! »

« Tu apprends vite ; maîtresse Enora dit que tu devras bientôt avoir toute ta mémoire et que tu te souviendras de ton nom. »

Ce qu’elle venait de me dire c’était du charabia pour moi pour l’instant et de toute façon, je n’avais pas envie de savoir ce que ça voulait dire.

Les journées se passaient presque toutes pareil depuis un moment :

On dormait beaucoup, enfin moi je ne dormais plus autant que le bébé humain, on mangeait aussi souvent et maîtresse Enora et sa dragonne s’occupaient de nous tous les jours.

Maintenant on commençait à jouer ensemble dans notre nid ; depuis qu’il avait les yeux ouverts tout le temps, mon petit humain essayait de m’attraper dès qu’il le pouvait ! Je crois qu’il était aussi curieux que moi.

Je commençais à jouer avec lui quand il était éveillé et c’était beaucoup plus amusant que de parler et d’apprendre avec Ny !

Ce petit humain ne cessait jamais de m’étonner car il réagissait presque comme un vrai Pokemon ! Il ne parlait pas, pas encore, mais ses grands yeux ambrés presque rouges en disaient long et cela me suffisait pour communiquer avec lui. Juste en regardant dans ses yeux je savais ce qu’il ressentait ou ce qu’il voulait, c’était assez incroyable et même Ny m’avait dit que les humains ne faisaient pas ce genre de choses d’habitude.

Et à force de l’entendre j’ai fini par retenir le nom qu’on lui avait donné : Lancelot.

En revanche moi, mon nom je l’avais sur le bout de la langue mais à chaque fois que je tentais de le retenir c’était comme s’il disparaissait tout au fond de ma mémoire et ça m’énervait !

La maîtresse et Nyméria déclarèrent que peut être il le saurait lui car notre lien était très fort et je savais ce qu’il pensait et inversement.

Je ne comprenais pas tout mais une chose était sûr c’est que j’avais hâte qu’il sache parler pour pouvoir enfin me donner mon nom car j’en avais assez que Ny m’appelle enfant !


	6. Le nom

Un an a passé,  
Je faisais à présent une taille respectable pour un minidraco même si Ny disait que j'étais plus grand que tous les autres.  
La vie était agréable au manoir, ah oui j’avais appris beaucoup de choses grâce à Ny, elle m’avait raconté que nous vivions dans une très grande maison que les humains appelaient un manoir. Cet endroit était habité par nos maîtres dont la famille vénérait les Pokemon dragons et les membres de cette famille avaient appris à les comprendre et les respectaient profondément depuis très longtemps.  
Enora était l’humaine qui s’occupait de nous le plus mais elle m’avait dit de l’appeler Granny alors c’est ce que j'ai fais, même si ce n’était pas ma vraie mamie, d’ailleurs est ce que j’en avais une ?  
De temps en temps le père de Lancelot venait passer un moment avec nous ; on jouait tous ensemble et c’était très agréable d’être tous ensembles bien que je savais qu’il manquait nos mamans.  
Les choses étaient complètement différentes avec le chef de la famille, il m’intimidait ! Et je savais que lui ne voulait pas jouer avec nous et pourtant je sentais qu’il attendait quelque chose de nous mais je ne savais pas comment expliquer ce sentiment. 

Et puis un jour il arriva ce que j’attendais depuis si longtemps.  
Dans le grand salon nous étions en train de jouer sur le tapis sous les yeux de son père, de Granny et de Ny quand tout à coup il devint silencieux, me regardant droit dans les yeux avec le nez légèrement retroussé comme quand il était contrarié ou qu’il essayait de faire comprendre quelque chose dans sa manière unique.  
Alors je l’ai senti lui dans mon esprit à chercher quelque chose de précis : mon nom ! C’était incroyable, nous sommes restés un très long moment à seulement se regarder dans les yeux ; tellement long que les adultes autour de nous se sont inquiétés mais Granny interdisit à Ny et à son père de nous toucher, de peur d’interrompre notre connexion comme elle nous le dira plus tard.  
J’ai eu une sorte de flash et notre état de transe a cessé. J’ai secoué la tête, c’était vraiment une sensation bizarre ! Puis j’ai su.  
Il avait vraiment réussit ! Je sconnaissais mon nom à présent ! Et lui, essayait de le prononcer pour la première fois. Après plusieurs tentatives à essayer de produire des sons, il réussit à articuler les première syllabes de mon nom :  
« A-A’tchie ! »  
« Oui c’est presque ça ! » Je lui ai répondu dans la langue des pokemon.  
Le moins que l’on puisse dire c’était que toutes les personnes se trouvant dans le salon furent choquées de l’entendre parler ! Son père se précipita vers lui et s’agenouilla sur le tapis avec nous.  
« Qu’est ce, qu’est ce que tu viens de dire ?! »  
« Il vient de dire mon nom » j’ai répondu, mais bien sûr son père ne me comprenait pas, alors Lancelot m’a agrippé et m’a présenté à son père en criant à nouveau :  
« A’tchie ! »  
Ny et Granny s’approchèrent, la dragonne me parla directement.  
« Est-ce que Lancelot vient de dire ton nom ? »  
« Oui ! Enfin presque, mon nom entier c’est Archibald ! ça y est Ny, je me souviens !! »  
La Draco répéta à Granny qui expliqua à son tour au père de Lancelot. Il prit son fils dans ses bras tout en déclarant.  
« Hey Lance, depuis quand tu sais des choses pareilles ? Tu parles au Pokemon maintenant ? » Dit-il en riant.  
L’enfant sourit en retour en lui attrapant une mèche de cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés qui tombait sur son front.  
Wataru, le chef du Clan fit alors son entrée dans la pièce il marcha droit vers nous d’un pas rapide, s’arrêta à la hauteur de son père qui nous tenait toujours dans ses bras et fixa son petit-fils intensivement ; Granny, sa femme, lui expliqua ce qui venait de se passer.  
« Bien. Il sera bientôt temps de commencer son entraînement. » Déclara t-il avant de repartir d’où il était venu.  
Une chose est sûr c’est que j’ai compris très vite que maître Arthur, le père de Lancelot, n’aimait pas son propre père pour je ne sais quelle raison. J’ai demandé à Ny des explications mais elle ne me répondit pas.  
A partir du moment où Lancelot a pu parler, nous n’avons pas arrêté de communiquer ! Que ce soit avec des mots ou bien avec l’esprit ; et je dois dire que, pour un humain, il apprenait drôlement vite !   
J’ai constaté également qu’il ne pouvait pas parler avec Ny comme il le faisait avec moi, cela m’a semblé étrange au début mais bon, du moment que l’on pouvait se comprendre mutuellement moi ça me suffisait largement.  
Nous avions deux ans et demi à cette époque, et, même si c’est étrange à dire j’ai l’impression que l’on s’était toujours connu.  
XXXXX  
Jusque là tout allait bien, mais les choses sont devenues plus compliquées par la suite.  
Mon frère Humain comme j’aimais l’appeler, était souvent malade. Granny répétait souvent que c’était normal pour un petit enfant, mais je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher d’être inquiet pour lui. Il pleurait la nuit bien que je sois tout contre lui et Ny me répétait de ne pas trop coller mon corps contre le sien car ma peau était trop froide et que je l’empêchais de guérir rapidement.  
Il ne dormait plus la nuit et moi non plus d’ailleurs. Je n’arrêtais pas de lui demander ce qui n’allait pas et il me répétait sans cesse par l’esprit qu’il voulait la maison arbre.  
Sur le moment je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu’il voulait dire et Ny non plus. Granny a commencé à s’inquiéter à son tour quand il n’arrêtait pas de dire les mots « maison » et « arbre » dans son sommeil. Bien sûr qu’il savait nommer les choses, il avait appris cela très rapidement, donc on savait tous que ce n’était pas un jeu.  
Une nuit, son corps tout entier était brûlant et il pleurait à chaudes larmes ; j’ai appelé Ny de toutes mes forces et elle et Granny sont presque venues aussitôt.  
Granny avait l’air fatiguée, comme nous, elle manquait de sommeil je pense. Elle et Ny sont restées avec nous jusqu’au matin mais ça n’allait pas mieux, sa santé était même encore plus fragile.  
Quelqu’un ouvrit la porte de la chambre, me réveillant moi et Ny ; la dragonne était sur ses gardes mais fut vite soulagée en voyant Arthur. Il s’approcha tout doucement et secoua l’épaule de Granny.  
« Comment va-t-il ? »  
Elle soupira en hochant la tête de droite à gauche avant de répondre.  
« Je n’arrive pas à le soigner et son état empire. Pourtant j’ai essayé tous les remèdes que je connais. »   
« Il est temps que je l’emmène voir un médecin …. »  
« Arthur ça ne servira à rien, il n’est pas malade ! ce n’est ni un virus ni une infection qui le met dans cet état et j’ai l'intuition que ce n’est pas physique. »  
« Alors quoi ? je refuse de rester à ne rien faire pendant que mon fils se meurt à petit feu ! »  
« Ecoute mon fils. Tu le sais tout comme moi, cet enfant n’est pas comme tous les autres ; la relation qu’il avec ce minidraco en est une preuve …. » elle fut coupée par une petite voix, rauque d’avoir autant pleuré.  
« Papa … » murmura l’enfant en agitant sa main en l’air.  
« Oui Lance, je suis là. » murmura son père en réponse tout en lui tenant sa petite main.  
J’avais l’impression que je devais faire quelque chose. Alors je me suis glissé hors de notre lit et j’ai attrapé maladroitement avec ma queue le livre plein d’images colorées qui avait été abandonné sur le tapis ; j’ai tenté de le prendre et me suis hissé à nouveau dans le lit. Seulement avec ma queue encombrée je glissais à chaque tentative !  
Me voyant faire, Ny décida de m’aider et me poussa avec sa tête pour me hisser à la hauteur de Granny et de Maître Arthur. J’ai alors attiré leur attention et tentais de leur faire comprendre ce qu’il voulait en leur montrant des images du livre correspondant à pleins d’arbres et sur une autre page une maison.  
« Qu’est ce que tu veux petit dragon ? »  
« Mini ! » je lui ai répondu fermement et Granny traduisit pour moi.  
« Je crois qu’il veut que tu ailles dans la … forêt maison, c’est bien ça Archibald ? »  
J’ai hoché la tête, heureux que Granny comprenne ce que je voulais dire.  
« M’enfin c’est complètement absurde ! Mère tu crois ce qu’il dit ? Je veux bien admettre que les pokemon dragons sont des créatures très intelligentes et possédant des pouvoirs étonnants mais de là à faire des charades qui n’ont aucun sens ! Si cela voudrait dire vraiment quelque chose je jurerai qu’il veut parler de son lieu de naissance qui est … »  
« La forêt de Viridian ! » s’exclama à l’unisson les deux humains.  
A bah enfin ! Les humains sont vraiment longs à la compréhension parfois, et quand on ne connaît pas le nom exact avec lequel il désigne un endroit précis ça n’aide pas non plus ; comment je pouvais savoir que l’endroit pleins d’arbres où nous étions nés s’appelait une forêt et que les humains l’appelaient plus précisément Forêt de Viridian hein ?  
« Dès demain matin je m’envole direct pour Viridian, je vais aller dormir un peu, tu ferais bien de faire la même chose Mère. Ny peut veiller toute seule sur les petits c’est une bonne nourrice. » Déclara Arthur avant de quitter la chambre.  
« Sois sage petit minidraco » dit-elle tout en me caressant la tête. « Viens m’avertir s’il y a le moindre problème »   
Ma presque maman émit de légers sons et se posta près du berceau, ses yeux rivés sur nous. Granny quitta la pièce et ferma la porte, nous laissant presque dans le noir, presque car une petite lampe et des jouets produisaient une faible lumière.  
XXX  
A peine avait on atterrit que son père sauta au bas du dos de mon père, tous deux marchèrent rapidement vers la lisière de la forêt. Maître Arthur nous tenait fermement dans ses bras, il ne faisait pas froid mais il nous avait quand même drapés dans ce large et long morceau de tissu qu’ils appelaient cape.  
J’avais le curieux sentiment d’être de retour chez moi comme disent les humains. Maître Arthur s’est enfoncé un peu plus dans les bois, suivant un large chemin qui éclairait un peu la forêt dont les feuilles des arbres cachaient le ciel.  
Il s’assit sur une vieille souche et commença à dérouler sa cape. Mon petit humain avait encore de la fièvre mais il avait l’air de bouger un peu plus qu’avant, après s’être un peu débattu avec le tissu, ses pieds touchèrent terre et il tomba doucement sur l’herbe.  
C’était incroyable, j’ai eu à peine le temps de me demander ce qui m’arrivait qu’il m’a attrapé par la queue et m’a serré tout contre lui. Je pouvais lire sur son visage et dans son esprit qu’il était heureux et en quelque sorte soulagé.  
« Ça va mieux ? » Je lui ai demandé  
« Oui, enfin la maison ! » Il m’a répondu mentalement tout en riant.  
Je pouvais sentir la puissante énergie de cet endroit, cela me fit hérisser mes écailles. C’était comme si la forêt savait que nous étions là et qu’elle voulait nous parler !  
Après une bonne heure passée allongée dans l’herbe au soleil à regarder mon environnement tout en étant tenu serré contre lui, il s’est enfin mis à bouger. En fait il s’est mit à quatre pattes puis sur ses deux jambes et a commencé à courir après les petits pokemon sauvages qui nous observaient depuis notre arrivée.  
« Incroyable …. Je sens que cet enfant ne va pas cesser de m’inquiéter » murmura son père en nous voyant jouer près de lui.  
Après avoir passé toute la journée à jouer dans la forêt, nous sommes rentrés au manoir, notre maison, enfin plutôt l’endroit où on vivait la plupart du temps.   
Notre vie quotidienne fut alors rythmée par les jours où son père nous emmenait dans la forêt. Granny avait dit que c’était bon pour nous deux d’y aller souvent, un moyen pour que l’ont soient seuls avec son père. Loin du regard perçant du chef du Clan.  
J’apprenais pleins de choses à chaque ballade que l’on faisait ; les pokemon de la forêt n’étaient pas comme moi ou Ny, ou même les autres pokemon dragons qui vivaient avec nous. Non, ils ne parlaient pas, enfin pas comme nous et ils avaient peur de nous. Certains étaient même agressifs et une fois j’ai du m’interposer pour protéger mon petit humain d’un Aspicot sauvage qui était particulièrement agressif. L’espèce de gros asticot marron a essayé de me piquer avec son dard mais heureusement pour moi mes écailles n'étaient plus aussi tendres qu’il y a 2 ans !  
De jour en jour je devenais plus fort, Ny m’avait dit que les Pokemon apprenaient ce que les humains nommaient des attaques c’est avec ça que l’on pouvait se défendre, chasser, jouer et faire tout un tas de trucs ! Plus on grandissait et plus les attaques étaient fortes, même que les humains pouvaient nous entraîner et nous rendre encore plus fort et nous faire apprendre de nouvelles techniques que l’on ne pouvait pas apprendre naturellement.  
Toute la forêt était vivante, je savais au fond de moi qu’elle me parlait, à Lance aussi, et nous n’avions pas besoin de mots pour savoir que nous ressentions la même chose. J’ai même pensé pendant un long moment qu’il était un Pokemon déguisé en humain ! Parce qu’ils ne réagissaient pas du tout mais alors pas du tout comme tous les autres qui nous entouraient.  
J’avais remarqué que nous étions les seuls à pouvoir communiquer entre nous si facilement ; même Ny et Granny devait parler avec des mots pour se comprendre. J’ai aussi découvert que Granny n’était pas comme les autres humains, ceux que j’ai pu rencontrer quand nous étions en dehors du manoir à Blackthorn, les gens avaient beaucoup de respect pour elle et je pouvais voir parfois de la crainte dans leurs yeux quand elle passait devant eux.  
Ny m’avait expliqué que Granny voyait des choses que les autres humains ne pouvaient pas voir. Non pas comme des pokemon spectres ! Ça tout le monde pouvaient les voir ou les sentir. Non elle pouvait voir des choses qui ne s’étaient pas encore produites et des choses qui s’étaient passées il y a longtemps. A chaque fois qu’elle parlait à un autre humain avec un regard sérieux c’est que ses paroles étaient importantes. Les humains désignent une personne qui a ce pouvoir comme étant une voyante, dans le Clan ils l'a nommaient les 'yeux du Dragon' .  
Voyante est un mot étrange vous ne trouvez pas ? Enfin ceci fait partie des innombrables trucs que je ne comprendrais jamais chez les humains.


	7. Premier entraînement

L’automne.   
C’est une saison que j’aime beaucoup.  
J’ai toujours aimé voir les feuilles des arbres prendre d’autres couleurs, les voir tourbillonner dans le vent et s’amasser dans un coin en monticules où l’on pouvait plonger avec joie.  
C’était aussi le moment où nous fêtions notre anniversaire, le 7 novembre pour être précis. Et à cette date le manoir devenait remplit de gens ! Presque tous les membres du Clan étaient présents.   
On nous offrait toute sortes de choses, on mangeait beaucoup ; cependant j’avais remarqué qu’il n’y avait pas beaucoup d’enfants humains de notre âge, ils étaient tous plus âgés et mon petit humain se sentait parfois très seul.  
Cette année nous fêtions notre quatrième anniversaire, ce devait être un événement important cette fois-ci car il y avait plus de gens que d’habitude et même oncle Uther était là.  
Tous les membres de la famille étaient réunis autour de la grande table de la salle à manger, ce qui était sûr c’est qu’ici on ne manquait pas de nourriture !   
Et nous, on partageait tout, même si je me suis très vite rendu compte que mon petit frère humain n’aimait pas la viande. Il n’arrivait pas à en manger sans faire des grimaces même si Granny et son père insistaient. D’ailleurs même une fois il en a été malade et a tout recraché !  
Alors évidemment depuis ce temps je récupérais sa part. Les dragons aiment la viande vous voyez. J’aime le poisson aussi mais ce n’est pas pareil.  
Il était heureux de me nourrir avec sa fourchette et éclatait de rire à chaque fois que je plongeais ma tête en avant sur l’ustensile. J’avais bien essayé de me servir de cette chose en l’enroulant dans la pointe de ma queue mais ce n’était pas pratique du tout ! les outils des humains, c'était juste fait pour les humains.  
Après le dessert (un gros gâteau au chocolat) Granny nous emmena dans notre chambre pour dormir, il faut dire que l’on avait bien mangé, même un peu trop je crois.  
Au début je n’avais pas vraiment envie de dormir et le sentiment qu’il allait se passer quelque chose était toujours là au fond de ma tête.  
Quand on est venu nous réveiller (oui il le fallait bien car on dormait vraiment longtemps parfois) je m’attendais à voir Granny ou maître Arthur et non pas lui.  
Le grand maître de la maison en personne, le chef du Clan et son grand-père dont j’avais appris le nom par Ny : Wataru.  
Wataru me faisait peur. Il n’avait pas l’air gentil du tout, pas comme maître Arthur ou les autres hommes que j’avais rencontré.  
Non, une chose est sûr c’est que l’on n’avait pas envie de discuter avec lui et de ne surtout pas contester ses ordres ou sa volonté.  
Il avait des cheveux bleus foncés, presque noirs, des gros sourcils qui protégeaient ses yeux perçants et des poils sur le visage ramenés en avant dans une barbe qui pendait en pointe et le rendait encore plus sévère.  
Il ne dit rien, sa seule présence réveilla en sursaut mon petit humain qui s’assit dans son lit, levant la tête en se frottant les yeux.  
« Aujourd’hui tu viens avec moi dans l’Antre, petit-fils. » déclara t-il d’une voix grave.  
L’Antre ?   
On en avait entendu parlé. En fait les gens ici en parlaient tout le temps, mais nous, on avait jamais été autorisé à y aller. « c’est pour les grands » avait dit une fois Granny, « vous y irez bien assez tôt, sois patient petit dragon »  
Maintenant je comprenais ce que voulait dire « bien assez tôt » et c’était maintenant. J’étais excité et à la fois effrayé, qu’est ce qu’il y avait dans cet Antre ? Ny m’avait dit que beaucoup de pokemon dragons y vivaient et d’autres pokemon sauvages aussi.  
Comme on le faisait tout le temps, j’ai aidé à escalader les barrières autour du lit de mon petit humain en le soulevant avec ma tête ; une fois qu’il s’était hissé sur la rambarde et tenait en équilibre. Je me glissait rapidement hors des barreaux pour le réceptionner en le tenant fermement avec ma queue et il s’aidait de mon corps pour mettre les pieds à terre. Granny n’aimait pas du tout quand on faisait cela mais on ne manquait pas une occasion dès qu’elle ou Ny avaient le dos tourné.  
Bizarrement, le grand-père ne nous dit rien, il attendit juste que Lance s’approche peu à peu de lui, presque à reculons, et il lui tendit sa large main.  
Mon petit humain hésita un instant puis prit la main de son grand-père qui se mit en marche aussitôt.  
Quand on arriva devant l’escalier, il s’arrêta, nous fixa du regard et soudain nous souleva d’une seule main pour nous porter dans ses bras.  
« Wataru ? » demanda soudain Granny quand elle nous vit avec son mari.  
« Il est temps Enora, il est assez âgé pour commencer. »  
« Commencer quoi Grand-père ? » demanda innocemment mon petit humain.  
« Tu le seras bien vite, allez viens avec moi. » Il nous déposa à terre et lui reprit la main en le guidant vers une porte qui menait dans le jardin. J’ai regardé Ny puis Granny, celle-ci paraissait inquiète, et je me suis vite retourné pour les rattraper, il faut dire que son Grand-père était grand et il marchait vite !  
« Wataru attends ! Nous somme au mois de novembre, tu vas rendre malade le petit s’il part dehors sans manteau ! »  
« Et alors, ça l’endurcira peut-être. » Répliqua le chef du Clan.  
Et sur ces mots il nous força à le suivre dehors.  
XXX  
L’entrée de l’Antre était à flanc de montagne, un étang la séparait du reste de la ville et l’on ne pouvait y accéder qu’à la nage ou en faisant du surf, et moi ça je ne savais pas du tout le faire à l’époque.  
On s’arrêta au bord de l’eau, le chef du Clan décrocha une des pokéballs de sa ceinture de laquelle en sortit un leviator.  
Le pokemon était monstrueux, je n’avais jamais vu ça auparavant. Et pourtant maître Arthur en possédait un mais il paraissait bien plus sympathique que ce monstre écailleux.  
Il sauta sur son dos et fit signe à mon petit humain de faire de même. Une chose est sûr c’est qu’il n'était vraiment pas rassuré, alors le voyant au bord de la panique j’ai enroulé le bout de ma queue sur sa main et je lui ai donné un léger coup de museau sur la joue.  
« T’inquiète pas je suis là ! »  
« Archie j’ai peur ! Pourquoi Grand-père veut nous emmener là -bas ? C’est pour notre anniversaire tu crois ?»  
« Je ne sais pas, mais faisons ce qu’il demande, je n’ai pas envie qu’il nous gronde ! »  
Il hocha la tête et monta avec précaution sur les grandes écailles glissantes du leviator ; moi, j’étais enroulé autour de ses épaules essayant de le rassurer comme je pouvais, m’efforçant d’oublier ma propre peur.  
Il faisait vraiment noir là dedans ! Enfin le changement flagrant de lumière nous avait aveuglé et il fallut un petit moment avant que nos yeux s’adaptent à la pénombre environnante.  
J’ai alors remarqué qu’il ne faisait pas complètement noir, des sources de lumières situées ça et là éclairaient la caverne tout entière. Il faisait chaud et humide et, quelque part, ça me plaisait beaucoup.  
Lance regardait partout avec de grands yeux. Il y avait quelques humains qui se battaient les uns contre les autres avec leurs pokemon (des draco, des leviator et des hypotrempe).  
Un lac souterrain couvrait pratiquement tout l’espace de la caverne qui semblait s’étendre très loin sous la montagne. Une construction humaine se situait au milieu du lac, elle avait un toit avec des tuiles noires et pleines de sculptures en bois toute dorée ressemblant à des dragons. Après avoir marché un peu, on se déplaça à nouveau sur le dos du leviator pour atteindre la drôle de maison.  
Comme tout le reste ici, il faisait sombre et chaud à l’intérieur, des humains étaient assis sur des coussins colorés à même le sol de bois. Le bâtiment grinçait de partout et ce n’était pour nous rassurer loin de là !  
Le Grand-père nous conduisit dans une autre pièce plus grande et plus éclairée, sur les murs étaient accrochés des plaques avec des choses écrites dessus, des drôles de couteaux décorés. Sur le mur du fond il y avait un grand crâne de dragon, des griffes et des dents polies. Le Chef du Clan se tourna vers nous, nous dominant de toute sa taille.  
« Aujourd’hui Petit-fils, commence ton entraînement. »  
« De quoi Grand-père ? » demanda innocemment l’enfant en levant la tête vers son grand-père.  
« Tu es un Pendragon. Ton destin est de devenir un Dragon Tamer, et je veux que tu deviennes le plus puissant qui ait jamais existé depuis le premier de nos ancêtres. C’est moi qui t’apprendrait tout ce que tu dois savoir, à partir d’aujourd’hui tu n’es plus un enfant, tu es mon apprenti et j’attendrai de toi que tu suives mes ordres et que jamais tu ne me désobéisses, suis-je clair Lancelot ? »  
Mon petit humain déglutit faiblement, il avait les yeux écarquillés et tentait de comprendre ce que lui voulait son grand-père. Moi aussi d’ailleurs.  
« Ou, oui. » répondit-il timidement.  
« Je n’ai rien entendu parle plus fort. » commanda le Chef de Clan d'une voix autoritaire.  
« Oui grand-père ! On peut rentrer à la maison maintenant, j’ai, j’ai froid … »  
« Non. Ici je suis ton Maître et ta leçon commence maintenant. »  
Pas la peine de vous dire qu’à ce moment précis nous étions terrorisés. Qu’allait il nous arriver ?  
XXX  
Ce fut la journée la plus éprouvante et la plus difficile que nous ayons vécu jusqu'à présent ! Nous avons passé tout le reste de l’après-midi et une partie de la soirée à s’entraîner dur, à effectuer tout ce que demandait son grand-père et c’était très difficile car nous étions petit et Lance s’épuisait très facilement.  
Il devait être tard, mais dans cette caverne je n’avais aucun moyen de savoir exactement. Quand soudain j’ai entendu des bruits d’éclaboussures suivit par des bruits de pas rapides, les portes coulissantes s’ouvrirent à la volée laissant apparaître maître Arthur, il était fou de rage.  
« Comment oses-tu me prendre mon fils de cette façon ! » cria t-il à l’adresse de son propre père.  
« Je t’ai déjà averti Arthur, ne te dresse pas contre ma volonté ou je serai forcé de prendre des mesures radicales, qu’importe que tu sois mon propre fils, tu me dois obéissance à moi ton Chef de Clan ! »  
Mon petit humain avait reculé dans un coin de la pièce, j’étais enroulé autour de lui de façon protectrice.   
Il comprenait vaguement que son père et son grand-père se disputaient à cause de lui et il luttait surtout pour ne pas s’endormir en se frottant les yeux. Il mit ses mains sur ses oreilles :  
« Pourquoi ils crient ? Je veux rentrer à la maison ! »  
« T’inquiète pas, je ne te laisserai jamais seul, jamais ! »  
Les éclats de voix cessèrent soudain et maître Arthur nous emporta avec lui. De retour au manoir, il nous installa rapidement dans notre chambre, Granny et Ny étaient derrière lui, l’air vraiment inquiètes.  
« Je ne peux pas l’empêcher. Mère il va faire exactement la même chose qu’il a essayé avec moi et Uther! comment peux tu être d’accord avec ça ? »  
« Arthur …. Je n’ai pas eu le choix ! En tant que Chef du Clan et patriarche de la famille Pendragon, ton père à tout pouvoir sur les membres de son Clan, ses décisions ne peuvent être contestées pas même par moi. Si tu te dresses contre lui et que tu le défie, tu risque d’être banni ou pire encore ! S’il te plaît ne fait rien de stupide, pense à ton fils. »  
« C’est justement pour lui que je me bat … je ne veux pas le perdre … »  
Granny le serra dans ses bras, elle semblait me regarder droit dans les yeux.  
« Quoi qu’il arrive reste fort petit dragon, ton petit maître aura besoin que tu le soutiennes. » me dit Ny dans ma tête, comme pour appuyé le regard de Granny.  
Le lendemain son père nous emmena dans la forêt pour nous distraire et apparemment pour nous emmener loin du chef du Clan, enfin c’est ce que j’avais compris. Lance restait encore choqué de ce qui s’était passé hier et me tenait serré contre lui plus fort que jamais. Maître Arthur semblait inquiet aussi mais ne le montrait pas et souriait constamment vers nous cependant mon petit humain ne réagissait pas, préférant cacher son nez dans sa longue écharpe que Granny lui avait tricoté.  
« Allez viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose. »  
Mon petit humain inclina la tête sur le côté curieusement et suivit son père de très près.  
Après une longue marche nous sommes arrivés dans un endroit où les arbres laissaient passer la lumière et où une rivière coulait rapidement ; nous avons suivit la rivière en allant contre le sens du courant. En levant ma tête je pouvais voir que l’on se rapprochait du pied des montagnes.  
L’endroit était vraiment beau bien que sauvage et couvert de végétation, il y avait tout ce qu’il fallait pour établir une belle tanière.  
Son père posa une main sur ses épaules.  
« Ça sera notre petit secret, qu’en penses-tu Lance, et si l’on construisait une jolie cabane ici ? »  
Il n’y avait pas besoin de mot, le seul fait de voir ses yeux briller, un sourire aux lèvres en disait suffisamment.  
XXX  
Débutèrent alors les années les plus difficiles de notre vie et je sais de quoi je parle.   
Tout était à présent rythmé autour des séances d’entraînement dans la chaleur de l’Antre du Dragon, des leçons à l’école de Blackthorn et des promenades dans la forêt avec son père.  
Les séances d’entraînement étaient rudes. Nous suivions à la lettre tout ce que disait son grand-père, et, si celui-ci n’était pas satisfait il n’hésitait pas à nous gronder et à nous punir, ce qui consistait à nous laisser tout seuls dans le noir tout au fond d’une des cavernes parmi les pokemon sauvages et à venir ou rechercher peu après, nous rappelant qu’il fallait suivre les instructions sans poser de question.  
C’était une façon particulière pour apprendre à combattre mais nous faisions beaucoup de progrès rapidement quand mon petit humain suivait les ordres comme il le fallait. Le chef du Clan et les autres adultes qui étaient constamment présents dans le bâtiment de l’Antre nous regardaient tout le temps, ça en devenait même dérangeant !  
Au fur et à mesure que l’on passait de plus en plus de temps à s’entraîner et à faire des voyages dans la forêt, je devenais plus fort. J’avais appris de nouvelles attaques et j’étais plus rapide.  
Comme j’allais à l’école avec mon petit humain.  
Oui c’est comme ça que les humains appellent l’endroit ou des adultes apprennent de nouvelles choses aux petits ; je savais maintenant que les pokemon évoluaient et que moi aussi je pouvais évoluer pour devenir comme Ny ou comme mon père ! Et pour être franc, j’avais hâte que cela se produise, comme ça je pourrai protéger encore plus efficacement celui que l’on me demandait d’appeler maître.


	8. Pokéball et Clair

Encore un an à passé.  
On suivait un dur entraînement et ce n’était pas facile tous les jours, mon petit humain pleurait souvent et je faisais de mon mieux pour le consoler mais c’était difficile quand j'étais moi-même sur le point de faire la même chose.  
Ce n’était pas notre anniversaire, ni la période que l’on appelle Noël ou bien le festival des Dragons mais un jour maître Arthur est venu nous attendre plus tôt que d’habitude à la sortie de l’Antre du Dragon, il nous ramena au manoir et nous demanda de rester dans le salon tandis que Granny apportait le goûter. Il s’assit alors à côté de nous pendant que l’on finissait de manger et posa une pokéball sur la table.  
« Lance, mon garçon, que dirais-tu d’avoir un nouveau petit ami pour jouer ? » Dit il avec un sourire.  
Durant les dernières leçons, nous avions appris qu’un dresseur (et c’est ce que mon petit humain allait devenir) devait avoir une équipe constituée de six pokemon différents ; cette information était d’ailleurs bien pratique pour apprendre à compter !  
J’avais un avis partagé : je voulais rester seul avec mon frère humain car j’avais peur qu’il ne fasse plus attention à moi mais en même temps l’idée d’avoir des nouveaux amis pokemon, des partenaires de bataille, me réjouissait.  
Ses yeux brillaient de curiosité et d’impatience, alors son père lui remit la pokéball dans les mains.  
Lance la retourna dans tous les sens, l’inspectant de très près. Il faut dire que je n’en n’avais pas à l’époque, moi de pokéball, et Grand-père lui avait dit que tôt ou tard il devrait m’attraper. Comme si nous, on avait besoin de ça !  
Il appuya sur le bouton ce qui eu pour action de matérialiser devant nous ce que contenait l’objet rouge et blanc.  
Une peau écailleuse orange, des grands yeux bleus et une longue queue au bout de laquelle brûlait une flamme orange, mais quel était ce nouveau pokemon que je n’avais jamais vu ?  
« C’est un salamèche et c’est une femelle, ce n’est pas un pokemon dragon mais un type feu, tu vois la flamme au bout de sa queue ? »  
Lance hocha la tête, impressionné par la créature.  
« C’est un pokemon élémentaire que l’on appelle Starter » continua son père, « On offre un starter à chaque enfant qui veut devenir un dresseur mais cette salamèche est particulière, elle vient d’un endroit qui s’appelle la Charific Valley et où ne vivent que des dracaufeu. »  
« Elle est vraiment pour moi ? » demanda mon petit maître, incrédule.  
« oui, fiston elle est à toi, c’est ton pokemon maintenant. »  
Je me suis alors approché avec précaution de la nouvelle venue.  
Elle nous lançait des regards curieux, bougeant sa tête vers maître Arthur, vers mon petit humain, vers Granny et Ny et enfin vers moi. Elle resta figée un moment et tout d’un coup fonça sur moi, s’arrêtant à quelques centimètres et me plantant ses griffes dans le museau.  
« Hey ! » j’ai presque crié.  
« Mini!! »  
La lézarde à la queue enflammée recula brusquement et me montra ses dents avant de partir se cacher derrière la jambe de maître Arthur.  
« Elle t’a fait mal ? » demanda Lance dans mon esprit.  
« Non ça va, je crois qu’elle est curieuse, c’est juste un bébé. » Mais je me frottait quand même vigoureusement le nez avec le bout de ma queue.  
Il s’approcha d’elle tout doucement tout en lui présentant ses mains ouvertes. Il ferma les yeux ; je savais ce qu’il essayait de faire : entrer en contact avec elle et lui parler dans son esprit comme moi et lui faisions tout le temps ; seulement au début ça n’a pas marché comme prévu.  
La nouvelle recrue resta un moment sans bouger, comme gelée sur place, et soudain elle se rua sur moi en m’agrippant de toutes ses forces avec ses petites pattes griffues.  
« Peur ! Humain rentrer dans tête ! »  
J’ai mis quelques minutes à comprendre qu’elle me parlait dans la langue des pokemon et non par télépathie.  
« S’il te plaît lâche-moi tu m’étouffes ! » j’ai répliqué dans la même langue.  
Elle me relâcha à mon grand soulagement, je l’ai écarté un peu de moi à l’aide de ma queue puis je l’ai regardé dans les yeux.  
« Tu n’as rien à craindre, c’est mon frère humain il s’appelle Lance et c’est ton dresseur maintenant. »  
« Pourquoi dresseur veut rentrer dans tête ? »  
Oh par pitié dites-moi que je rêve ! C’est un bébé qui sait à peine parler correctement ! Je me suis dit à moi-même.  
« Archie, qu’est ce qu’elle dit ? Je ne parle pas le pokemon moi ! » me demanda Lance par télépathie.  
« Elle a peur et se demande pourquoi tu veux communiquer avec elle en rentrant dans sa tête. »  
Il me regarda curieusement.   
« C’est ce qu’elle a dit, j’y peux rien moi ! » j'ai protesté.  
« Tout va bien fiston ? Tu n’as pas dit un mot depuis tout à l’heure. »  
« Archie m’a dit qu’elle avait peur de moi. »  
« Ce n’est rien va, elle apprendra vite à te faire confiance, elle est trop petite c’est tout. Je suis sûr qu’Archie peut la rassurer et que vous deux vous pourrez lui apprendre tout un tas de choses ! » Assura Granny.  
« Elle est marrante Granny, comment je suis sensé lui apprendre des trucs moi ! »  
Lance ria à ce que je venais de dire ; la salamèche semblait un peu plus rassurée maintenant, elle n’avait pas arrêté de nous regarder bizarrement.  
Craintivement elle commença à se rapprocher de mon petit humain par petits pas ; il l’observa un moment avant de la prendre dans ses bras mais n’essaya pas d’entrer en contact avec elle, il me demanda plutôt de traduire ce qu’elle disait.  
« Alors comment vas-tu l’appeler ? » demanda maître Arthur.  
J’ai du servir d’interprète pendant un bon moment :  
« salut, tu n’as rien à craindre on est là pour être tes amis. »  
« Amis ? »  
« Euh oui c’est quand on est tous ensemble et qu’on se protège les uns les autres, en fait on est ta famille maintenant »  
« vous pas être dracaufeu! »  
« euh oui c’est vrai, mais tu vois moi je suis un dragon et mon frère est un humain, on est nés en même temps et on est de la même famille même si on est différent. »   
Pas évident à expliquer comme situation.  
« Famille ? »  
« Archie, demande lui si le nom Amber ça lui plaît »  
« Amber ? C’est jolie ! » J’ai répondu avant de m’adresser à la type feu.  
« Mon frère … enfin maître Lance demande si Amber ça te plairait comme nom. »  
« Oui jolie nom pour dracaufeu ! comme maman ! »  
« hey t’es pas un dracaufeu, t’es une salamèche ! »  
« Quand moi grandir moi être dracaufeu, c’est maman qui a dit ! »  
...  
« Archie ? alors ? »  
« Elle aime beaucoup elle dit que c’est un nom de dracaufeu comme sa maman ; j’ai pas tout compris. »  
« Elle s’appelle Amber ! » déclara fièrement Lance à son père  
« Amber ? » répéta maître Arthur « Joli nom pour un pokemon de feu » ajouta t il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils avant de se lever. Lance suivit les mouvements de son père avant de murmurer.  
« Grand-père voudra la voir …. » dit il à voix basse tout en rangeant Amber dans la pokéball.  
« Sans aucun doute. Il t’a demandé d’attraper Archie pour le mettre dans une pokéball déjà ? »  
Il hocha la tête.  
« Je m’en doutais un peu, soupira son père. Il fallait bien que ça arrive tôt ou tard, tu verras il y a beaucoup d’avantages. »   
XXX  
Avantages, avantages, pour mon maître certainement mais pour moi ? Aussi ça me faisait tout drôle d’appeler Lance mon maître au début, mais Grand-père avait insisté lourdement là-dessus et quand on lui avait demandé poliment pourquoi, il m’avait frappé le bout du museau avec sa canne et frappa la tête de Lance également en rappelant que l’on devait avant tout avoir un rapport de dresseur à pokemon et nom de frère à frère.  
Il avait forcé Lance à me jeter une pokéball pour m’attraper ; celui-ci avait choisi une ball noire et jaune parmi toutes celles que lui présentait le Sensei et me l’avait jeté en plein sur la tête.  
J’attendais l’impact mais au lieu de sentir l’objet me frapper, je me suis senti comme aspiré par un trou. Je n’ai vu que de la lumière aveuglante rouge pendant une fraction de seconde alors j’ai fermé mes yeux et quand je les ai rouverts j’étais dans un endroit tout rond et plutôt grand, confortable et chaud.  
Au dessus de moi il y avait un dôme par lequel je pouvais voir ce qui se passait à l’extérieur, et j’ai été surpris de voir les figures géantes du Sensei et de mon maître ! J’ai vu ses doigts se refermer sur le dôme et puis l’instant d’après, dans un flash rouge, j’étais à nouveau à côté de lui et tout avait une taille normale.  
« ça va Archie ? » Me demanda t-il l’air inquiet, je pouvais voir qu’il avait les larmes aux yeux  
« Oui tout va bien mais c’était bizarre ! »  
« ça ne t’as pas fait mal ? »  
« Non, j’ai juste eu l’impression que vous étiez très très grands ! »  
Il était rassuré maintenant et se frottait vigoureusement les yeux dans l’espoir que Grand père ne l’ait pas vu.  
« Et toi tu étais tout petit dans la ball ! »  
« Ah oui ? »  
« Mais grand-père dit que c’est normal, que c’est comme ça que ça fonctionne, il faudra que tu t’y habitues. »  
« Euh oui, mais je veux être le moins souvent enfermé là dedans ! »  
« T’inquiète pas, j’ai pas envie de te laisser dedans moi non plus ! je préfère quand tu es avec moi ! » dit-il joyeusement.  
Cela m’a rassuré. Mais en même temps je savais que l’on ne pouvait pas nous séparer comme ça ; je n’ai pas de sentiment de manque quand je suis dans une pokéball, pas comme lui apparemment, mais c’est une tout autre sensation que d’être à ses côtés.  
XXX  
Nous sommes maintenant en février et quelque chose de grave est arrivé, Le téléphone à résonné tard dans la nuit, réveillant presque tous les habitants du manoir. Les adultes se sont agités, des portes ont claquées et des bruits de pas pressés résonnèrent dans les couloirs immenses et puis plus rien, un lourd silence.  
Granny a pleuré toute la nuit assise dans un fauteuil tandis que Ny essayait de la réconforter, maître Arthur, qui était très souvent absent depuis l’année dernière, était là et lui aussi semblait très triste.   
Lance posait des questions mais personne ne lui répondait ; quelques jours plus tard grand-père annonçait qu’il allait y avoir un nouvel habitant au manoir, en fait une.  
On a aménagé une chambre pour elle à l’étage, deux portes avant celle de Lance, entre un bureau et la chambre de Granny.  
Granny nous a dit qu’elle habitait très loin alors maître Arthur est partie la chercher au port d’Olivine attendre le bateau qui venait d’une région qui s’appelle Hoenn.   
Quelques heures plus tard il atterrissait à dos de dragon devant le manoir en portant dans ses bras une petite fille aux cheveux bleu clairs.  
Grand-père attendait à la porte d’entrée pour accueillir la nouvelle venue, Granny et Lance à ses côtés.  
Maître Arthur entra dans le hall en tenant toujours la petite fille dans ses bras, celle-ci se cramponnait au tissu de sa manche de toutes ses forces.  
« Lance approche. Que je te présente ta cousine Clair. Dit-il en faisant un geste de la main « Clair dit bonjour à ton cousin. »  
La petite fille tourna la tête, elle sembla perdre un peu l’équilibre quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol carrelé. Elle resta un moment sans bouger tout en jetant un regard à maître Arthur qui la poussait gentiment pour avancer et elle s’approcha timidement, serrant dans ses bras un hypotrempe rose en peluche.  
Ses yeux aussi étaient bleus, et je crois qu’elle avait beaucoup pleuré car leurs contours étaient tout rouge.  
« Minidraco ? » dit-elle en me pointant du doigt.  
Lance m’a soulevé (enfin il m’a tiré devant elle plus qu’autre chose) et a répondu :  
« C’est Archie pas minidraco. » le ton de mon maître était un peu agressif.  
« A’cchie. » répéta t-elle en mordant dans sa peluche qui était déjà toute déchirée, usée et pleine de bave.  
« Clair restera désormais avec nous au manoir. Je compte sur toi pour lui expliquer comment on vit ici. » Instruisit Grand-père avant de nous quitter pour partir dans l’Antre.  
XXX  
La nouvelle venue qui s’appelait donc Clair ne parlait presque pas, même si moi et Lance on essayait.   
Granny s’occupait d’elle tout le temps, ce qui au début n’a pas plût du tout à mon petit humain et il es devenu assez grincheux à cause de ça mais Ny nous a avertit.  
« La petite fille a perdu sa mère et son père. Soyez gentil avec elle, elle ne connaît personne ici à part maître Arthur.   
Nous avons appris que ses parents avaient eu un accident dans les montagnes où ils habitaient et qu’ils étaient morts. Elle aussi n’avait plus de maman ni de papa maintenant.  
XXX  
Leurs cendres furent rapatriées par un des membres du Clan et on les déposa dans une des cavernes profondes de l’Antre, celle de la crypte de la famille.   
Après la grande cérémonie, nous sommes restés là à observer les magikarp qui nageaient dans l’étang.  
« Maman est avec oncle Uther et tante Sandra ? » Demanda Lance, sa petite main tirant sur le tissu noir de la cape de son père.  
Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite. Nous étions au bord de l’étang, face à l’entrée de l’Antre. La petite fille qu’il nous avait présentée quelques jours plus tôt ne voulait pas le quitter et elle dormait à présent dans ses bras, maître Arthur l’avait enveloppé dans sa cape.  
« Oui mon fils elle est avec eux, l’esprit du Grand Dragon veille sur eux maintenant. »  
Le grand Dragon ? Ah oui, Granny nous en avait parlé et avec mes souvenirs de dragons je savais de quoi il s’agissait.  
Le Grand Dragon est ce que le Clan appelait leur protecteur. Un pokemon surpuissant qui aurait vraiment existé il y a de cela des centaines d’années et serait à l’origine de la formation des groupes d’humains appelés Clan. Apparemment il y avait plusieurs clans mais moi je ne connaissais que celui des Pendragon, mon clan.  
« Allez viens rentrons à la maison. » déclara son père tout en se levant.  
« Granny a dit que l’on avait un invité demain et qu’il venait de très loin, de là où habitait oncle Uther, c’est vrai papa ? »  
« Ah oui, Richard, un très bon ami à moi va venir ici quelques jours avec son fils. Il s’appelle Steven et il est un peu plus petit que toi, mais je suis sûr que vous pourrez jouer ensemble. »  
« Steven ? Archie dit que c’est un drôle de nom ! » Répondit Lance.  
Son père ria à notre remarque ; bah quoi c’était vraiment un drôle de nom ! Mais en même temps il venait d’une autre région alors …  
XXX  
Cette nuit là, la petite fille appelée Clair avait pleuré toute la nuit. Je me demande encore comment elle faisait pour pleurer autant !   
Moi et Lance nous ne pouvions pas dormir correctement : quand elle commençait à se calmer une fois que Granny avait été la voir dans sa chambre et qu’elle était repartie se coucher dans sa propre chambre, elle recommençait à sangloter aussitôt.  
N’en pouvant plus, mon petit humain se mit debout dans son lit, jetant son oreiller à terre dans un geste de colère et de frustration. Il sortit de son lit, attrapa une couverture et ouvrit la porte de la chambre direction le couloir. Sans un mot je l’ai suivit dans le couloir non éclairé. Il s’arrêta devant une autre porte qui était entre-ouverte et la poussa.  
« Maman …. » sanglotait une petite voix.  
La chambre était à peine éclairée par une petite lampe de chevet en forme de Teddyursa. Dans le lit qu’on lui avait donné la petite cousine de mon maître sanglotait, les bras enroulés autour de ses jambes et la tête contre ses genoux.  
« No … Nona ? » demanda t-elle d’une voix hachée.  
Mon petit humain s’avança un peu plus avant, laissant la porte grande ouverte. Après un moment à rester debout devant le pas de la porte, il décida de bouger et s’assit sur le bord du lit.  
« Qui ça ?» demanda t-il doucement.  
« Cousin ? »  
« Mon nom c’est Lance pas cousin ! » s’exclama t-il sur un ton de reproche.  
La petite fille se remit à pleurer de plus belle.  
C’est alors qu’il rampa vers elle et fit quelque chose d’inattendue : il l’a prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.  
« Ça sert à rien de pleurer, ton papa et ta maman sont avec la mienne maintenant, avec le Grand Dragon. »  
Elle arrêta de pleurer et le regarda avec de grands yeux.  
« Ta maman aussi est partie au ciel ? »  
Lance soupira tout en jetant les couvertures sur eux deux, je me suis vite dépêché de me blottir contre lui avant que la couverture ne les enveloppe complètement.  
« Oui, c’est mon papa qui me l’a dit. »  
« Tonton Arthur. »  
« Oui. Faut faire dodo maintenant. »  
Sans dire un mot elle a secoué la tête, s’est collée encore plus contre lui et a commencé à s’endormir.  
« Qu’est ce qu’on fait maintenant ? » j’ai demandé à Lance dans son esprit mais je n’ai pas eu de réponse, lui aussi s’était endormi.  
J’étais en train de m’endormir à mon tour quand j’ai senti une présence dans la chambre, j’ai redressé vivement la tête mais je fus soulagé de reconnaître Ny.  
Elle nous regarda curieusement avant de me parler par télépathie.  
« Je vais dire à maîtresse Enora que vous êtes avec la petite Clair, restez ici, et toi surtout ne les réveille pas ! »   
J’ai secoué rapidement la tête avant de me blottir contre mon maître et de fermer les yeux, espérant que Ny s’en aille vite. Elle pouvait vraiment me faire peur parfois !  
Et depuis cette nuit là, Clair vint partager notre chambre et dormir avec nous.


	9. Le pouvoir de Viridian

Steven est arrivé dans la matinée avec son père. Ils étaient venus en avion apparemment, mais je n’en avais jamais vu alors j’essayais d’imaginer ce que c’était.  
Maître Arthur nous avait dit qu’ils allaient rester une semaine avec nous au manoir parce qu' ils avaient des choses importantes à faire.  
Nous étions tous ensembles assis sur le tapis ; enfin je veux dire moi, mon humain, Clair et le nouveau venu à la tignasse argentée-bleutée. C’était silencieux dans la pièce quand la voix de Lance rompit soudain le silence.  
« T’as quel l’âge ? » demanda t-il à l’autre garçon.  
« Trois ans, et toi ? » répondit-il calmement d’une petite voix.  
Rien qu’à entendre le son de sa voix, je savais que cet enfant humain était très intelligent, ça se voyait dans ses yeux bleus clairs qui luisaient d’un éclat vif.  
« Cinq ans » Répondit sur le même ton mon maître.  
« Moi j’ai deux ! » S’exclama Clair, attirant le regard des deux garçons qui se toisaient du regard depuis tout à l’heure.  
« T’as une drôle de voix quand tu parles. » déclara mon maître.  
« Toi aussi ! » répondit Steven.  
« Mon papa m’a dit que toi et ton papa vous venez de la région qui s’appelle Hoenn, comme Clair, c’est à cause de ça ? »  
« Chez moi tout le monde parle comme ça. » Répondit Steven en haussant les épaules.  
« Tu veux jouer à la bataille avec moi et Archie ? »  
« C’est qui Archie ? »  
« Minidraco! » S’exclama Clair en me pointant du doigt.  
« Ton Pokemon s’appelle Archie ? »  
« Oui c’est son nom, c’est pas Minidraco ! »  
Clair se mit à glousser  
« Minidraco …. »  
« Moi quand je serai grand je veux aussi des pokemon ! Papa m’a dit que je pourrais en avoir un quand j’aurai sept ans ! Pourquoi tu en as un déjà toi ? »  
« Deux. » répondit Lance fièrement en sortant la pokéball d’Amber de sa poche, il cliqua sur le bouton à l’avant et laissa sortir la salamèche qui faisait tranquillement une petite sieste.  
« Woah ! » S’exclama Steven, émerveillé.  
« ça c’est Amber, c’est une Salamèche que mon papa m’a donné. »  
« Dodo Amber ? » demanda Clair en s’approchant.  
Lance hocha la tête.  
« Je vais la remettre dans la ball. »  
Amber disparue dans un flash rouge et mon petit maître rangea la balle rouge et blanche miniaturisée dans une de ses poches.   
« Alors tu veux jouer ? » répéta t-il en souriant  
XXX  
Nous avons joué toute la journée, les deux petits garçons parlaient des pokemon qu’ils avaient déjà vu ou observé et Clair les écoutait attentivement et posait beaucoup de questions.  
Je peux dire que durant ces quelques jours, mon petit humain s’était fait un nouvel ami humain. Lui et Steven s’entendait à merveille et riaient beaucoup avec Clair.  
Grand-père ne nous retenait pas aussi longtemps que d’habitude pour les entraînements dans l’Antre, ce qui n’était pas pour nous déplaire ! Clair et Steven n’avait pas le droit d’entrer dans la grotte avec nous, Clair était trop petite et Steven ne faisait pas partit du Clan.  
Pour rester avec lui et son père, nous ne sommes pas allé faire de promenade dans la forêt non plus, et cela commençait à rendre vraiment grognon mon petit humain.  
« T’es fâché ? » demanda Steven après avoir constaté que Lance ne voulait pas aller jouer avec lui dehors aujourd'hui.  
« Je veux aller dans la forêt » grommela t-il en réponse.  
« Quoi ? Quelle forêt ? »  
« Tu peux pas comprendre…. » répliqua t-il tout bas et il me serra très fort contre lui, tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.  
Steven et Clair essayaient de lui changer les idées, de le faire rire, mais rien à faire.  
Maître Arthur et le père de Steven rentrèrent au manoir tout en discutant.  
« … Rappelle-moi de ne plus te dire oui quand tu me proposes de monter sur ton dracolosse ! »  
« Tu dis à chaque fois la même chose Richard ! » S’esclaffa maître Arthur.  
Le pauvre Richard avait les cheveux tout ébouriffés et avait l'air très secoué.   
« Ah vous arrivez pile au bon moment, j’allais servir le goûter aux enfants. Voulez vous du thé ? » Déclara Granny en se déplaçant hors de la cuisine à leur rencontre.  
« Ah volontiers Enora ! » S'exclama Richard.  
Elle hocha la tête et repartit dans la cuisine suivit par Ny.  
« Papa !!! » s’exclama Steven en courant vers son père, Clair sur ses talons.  
« Alors mon grand, tu t’amuses bien avec le fils d’Arthur et sa cousine ? » demanda t-il en s’agenouillant près de son fils.  
« Oui ! Et papa tu sais, Lance, il a des pokemon ! »  
« Ah oui ? » dit-il en levant un sourcil vers maître Arthur.  
« C’est vrai. Richard, tu te souviens de ce que je t’ai dit à propos de ce minidraco né dans la forêt. »  
« Oui je me rappelle. Tu m’as dit aussi que ton père avait commencé à entraîner le gamin, quatre ans c’est vraiment trop jeune ! »  
« Je le sais, mais je ne peux pas contester la décision de mon père, je n’en ai pas le droit …. »  
« Papa ? Aujourd 'hui Lance ne veut pas jouer avec moi et Clair, pourquoi ? » Demanda soudain Steven.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Clair, où est ton cousin ? » Demanda subitement Arthur.  
« Tapis, salon. » répondit-elle.  
Maître Arthur se dirigea à grand pas vers le salon, il s’assit dans un fauteuil près de là où mon petit humain était resté recroquevillé depuis un long moment.  
« Lance ? »  
Celui-ci ne répondit pas, préférant se concentrer sur les gribouillis qu’il faisait sur une feuille.  
« Lancelot ! » répéta t-il plus fermement en haussant la voix  
Le ton de maître Arthur était inhabituel, cela me fit sursauter, il paraissait en colère et à la fois inquiet.  
Alors mon petit maître leva la tête, regarda droit dans les yeux son père et commença à pleurer.  
« Je veux aller à Viridian ! » sanglota t-il.  
Maître Arthur soupira, commença à se masser le front avec une main avant d’attraper mon petit humain pour le poser sur ses genoux.  
« Qu’est ce que je vais faire de toi hein ? » demanda t-il en lui essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses petites joues. « Demain fils, promis, Steven et son père s’en vont demain matin, nous iront nous promener après d’accord ? »  
Lance hocha la tête, rassuré.   
Le voir dans cet état là était terrible pour moi, je ne savais pas encore pourquoi nous avions tellement besoin d’aller dans cette forêt, et surtout lui ! Si son père ne nous y emmenait pas assez souvent cela affectait sensiblement le moral et la santé de mon petit humain.  
« Tout va bien ? » demanda Granny tout en posant un grand plateau sur la table basse. Clair, Steven et son père étaient venus avec elle.  
« Oui tout va bien mère, il est juste un peu en manque de chlorophylle si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » soupira maître Arthur en réponse.  
« Manque de chlorophylle ? » répéta Richard, intrigué.  
« Jeu de mot Richard, disons que mon fils est très attaché à son lieu de naissance, même si on ignore pourquoi. »  
« L’appel de Viridian. » Déclara Granny.  
« Viridian ? Tu veux dire la grande forêt au nord de la ville du même nom à Kanto ? »  
« Précisément. »  
« Cet enfant est né là bas, il en est dépendant. » confirma Granny.  
« Quel étrange phénomène. » déclara Richard, étonné.  
« Ne le dit à personne, s’il te plaît, j’ai déjà assez de mal à le garder avec moi sans que mon père ne m’empêche de le voir en l’entraînant de force dans cette caverne humide ! » supplia maître Arthur.  
« Ne t’en fais pas Arthur, tu me connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que je ne suis pas un colporteur. »  
Arthur commença à rire  
« ah ça c’est sûr ! Aussi muet et inflexible que les pierres que tu collectionnes ! »  
« Que veux-tu, on ne change pas sa nature. »  
« C’est ce que j’apprécie chez toi ; » dit-il en souriant. « Bon ce n’est pas tout, mais quand est ce qu’on attaque ce gâteau ? »  
« oui ! » s’exclama Clair en se précipitant vers Granny.  
XXX  
Le manoir retrouva son calme habituel quelques jours plus tard, enfin presque car Clair jouait souvent dans sa chambre avec d’autres filles du Clan.  
Les entraînements avec son grand-père s’intensifièrent, pour rattraper soi-disant le temps perdu.  
Nous les pokemon, nous sommes habitués à combattre, c’est dans notre nature. Recevoir des coups et en donner est habituel mais pas avec autant d’intensité que pendant les entraînements avec le senseï.  
Ses pokemon à lui étaient de véritables monstres ! Évidemment ils étaient bien plus fort que moi et Amber, à deux on avait du mal à éviter les attaques rapides du draco et du leviator en face de nous.  
Amber se battait vaillamment même si je savais qu’elle avait une peur bleue, et légitime du grand leviator.  
Les heures d’entraînement étaient longues et autant douloureuses pour nous que pour notre petit maître qui devait apprendre à se battre contre le sensei seulement par lui-même ; les humains n’ont pas de pouvoir mais ils peuvent apprendre à se servir de leur corps comme une arme !  
Lance apprenait vite mais ne suivait pas à la lettre les instructions données, ce qui lui valait d’être puni très souvent, et ça, ça ne le calmait pas au contraire. Il arrivait souvent qu’il reçoive des coups et des bleus, certains étaient visibles et quand cela arrivait Maître Arthur et Grand-père se toisaient du regard, sans un mot, je pouvais presque entendre des menaces sortir de leurs bouches fermées !

« Pourquoi le sensei est si dur avec mon petit maître ? »  
j’ai demandé un jour à Ny pendant que nous étions seuls dans la cuisine. Cela n’arrivait presque jamais, mais cette fois-ci mon petit humain se faisait soigner par Granny dans une pièce et elle ne voulait pas de moi dans ses jambes.  
« C’est comme ça que le chef du clan élève ses petits. »  
« Et Granny ? elle ne peut rien faire ? »  
« Maîtresse Enora obéit à son mari, c’est lui qui dicte les règles ici, tâche de t’en souvenir Archibald !»  
J’ai dégluti faiblement, comme si j’avais envie de discuter les règles avec lui !  
« Ton petit maître n’écoute pas souvent. »   
J’ai hoché la tête.  
« Maîtresse Enora dit qu’il a un esprit fort, comme nous les dragons. »  
« Mais Sensei n’aime pas quand il ne fait pas ce qu’il lui dit ! »  
« C’est ce que je dis petit dragon, ton maître possède un esprit fort difficile à dompter. »  
Ah ça c’était vrai ! Lance est l’être humain le plus entêté que je n’ai jamais connu ! Quand il a décidé quelque chose, il ira jusqu’au bout, quoiqu’il lui en coûte à la fin. A cinq ans il avait déjà un sale caractère ! Je veux bien admettre que je ne suis pas un grand calme moi-même, mais je suis certainement moins revêche que lui !   
Clair aussi avait aussi un sale caractère, même quand elle était petite ça se voyait. Elle voulait ressembler à mon maître, mais alors que lui faisait tout avec facilité, pour elle cela demandait beaucoup plus d’effort et au final elle n’obtenait pas toujours ce qu’elle voulait et elle finissait toujours par pleurer, Lance venait alors la consoler et l’encourager à faire encore mieux.  
XXX  
Lors d’une promenade dans Viridian, il se passa quelque chose de grave. C’est un des événements dont je me souviendrais toute ma vie.  
Mon petit maître avait décidé qu’il était temps pour lui d’explorer un autre bout de la forêt. A six ans il commençait à devenir téméraire et aimait s’aventurer dans des endroits où personne n’allait. Je le suivais partout bien évidemment, mon rôle en tant que pokemon était de protéger mon maître dans n’importe quelle situation (j’étais d’ailleurs entraîner très dur pour ça !)  
Au détour d’un chemin, Lance avait arrêté de suivre son père et s’était faufilé à travers les arbres. La forêt était sombre, même en cette après-midi ensoleillée et j’avais l’impression que la forêt murmurait quelque chose d’incompréhensible. J’ai voulu demandé à mon petit maître s’il entendait la même chose que moi en me servant de la télépathie mais à ma grande surprise il ne m’a pas répondu. C’est comme si quelque chose le guidait à travers la forêt et lui, obéissait pour je ne sais quelle raison.  
Après ce qui m'a semblé une longue marche, nous sommes arrivés au bord d’une petite rivière. De nombreux arbres avaient été coupé et abandonné à même le sol, un grand espace sans végétation aucune et l’autre rive avait aussi été défriché et des hommes avaient construit une sorte de grosse maison très laide qui crachait de la fumée par une cheminée.  
Un tuyau serpentait jusqu’au au bord de la rivière et déversait quelque chose de noir dans l’eau, ça faisait des bulles et avait une odeur horrible.  
Mon petit maître avait les yeux écarquillés, et essayait de comprendre pourquoi des hommes avaient fait ça à la forêt quand son regard se posa sur l’eau noire qui coulait du gros tuyau ; je l’ai imité et j’ai vu la même chose que lui : des pokemon nageaient dans cet eau, non, il essayait d’en sortir plutôt !  
Sans réfléchir plus longtemps on s’est précipité à vers eux ; il y avait un petit minidraco tout englué dans de la boue noir et des magikarp. J’ai sauté dans l’eau sans que mon petit maître m’en donna l’ordre et j’ai fait tout ce que j’ai pu pour sortir les autres pokemon de cette eau sale. Après quelques minutes en contact avec cette eau j’ai commencé à avoir du mal à respirer, je venais de hisser sur la berge le dernier pokemon qui restait dans l’eau, le petit minidraco, quand j’ai senti mes forces m’abandonner, j’étais en train de couler, empoisonné par cette eau polluée !  
Lance m’a sorti de l’eau, il m’a hissé sur l’herbe du mieux qu’il a pu et j’ai vu dans ses yeux qu’il était en train de paniquer.  
A vouloir sauver ses pauvres pokemon sauvages, je m’étais rendu malade à mon tour. La boue noire me brûlait la peau et m’empêchait de bouger correctement, j’ai concentré mes dernières forces pour lui parler dans son esprit.  
« Va t’en c’est du poison ! »  
« Non je ne te laisserai pas là, Archie ! »   
Il commençait à sangloter mais tout ce que je pouvais voir c’était une forme floue qui me tenait serré dans ses bras.  
J’ai fermé les yeux, la douleur devenait insupportable et je voulais que ça s’arrête !  
Au-delà du brouillard qui m’envahissait petit à petit, je l’ai entendu crier et puis soudain j’ai senti une grande chaleur se propager dans tout mon corps.  
C’était chaud et apaisant, je me suis senti revivre et pendant que l’énergie revenait dans mon corps j’ai rouvert les yeux pour le voir lui !  
Ses yeux luisaient d’un étrange éclat vert et la paume de ses mains et ses doigts semblaient briller, j’ai voulu lui parler, lui dire que j’allais bien mais il était dans une sorte de transe et je le voyais grimacer de, de douleur ?  
Il m’a laissé glisser sur l’herbe et a commencé à toucher de la même manière les autres pokemon. Les magikarp qui ne bougeaient plus semblèrent retrouver un peu d’énergie, enfin un surtout un qui fit des bonds de joie.  
Il s’occupa des autres pokemon comme il l’avait fait pour moi mais s’effondra sur le sol peu de temps après.   
Mon petit maître avait les yeux fermés et il respirait avec difficulté. Il fallait agir et vite !   
Je ne suis pas dresseur et en tant que pokemon entraîné je devais attendre les ordres, seulement voilà à ce moment précis mon petit maître ne pouvait donner de commande, et lui et moi on se connaît tellement bien que cela m’arrive souvent de commander aux autres pokemon de l’équipe, je suis leur leader après tout.  
J’ai donc détaché la pokéball d’Amber qui était attaché à sa ceinture et j’ai cliqué sur le bouton avec mon museau.  
Comme tous les salamèche, Amber est un type feu, je savais que ce n’étai pas prudent dans un milieu entouré d’arbres mais contrairement à moi à l’époque, elle avait des pattes avant !  
« Archie ! » s’exclama t-elle avec un rugissement.  
« Amber, faut que tu m’aides ! »  
« Maître est malade ? » demanda t-elle en s’approchant de notre petit maître qui s’était évanouit.  
« Euh oui, il faut aller chercher maître Arthur et vite ! Toi tu restes ici et tu veilles sur lui, moi je vais aller le chercher. » Je lui ai dit sérieusement.  
Elle a hoché la tête et a commencé à se déplacer tout autour de lui, la flamme au bout de sa queue jetait des braises sur l’herbe qui commençait à fumer, voyant la fumée je me suis précipité, le feu je sais ce que c’est et je n’avais pas envie d’en avoir là tout de suite près de mon maître ! Mais le magikarp qui était plus en forme que les autres a été plus rapide que moi et avec une petite attaque trempette il a éteint les braises facilement  
« Feu pas dans forêt ! » Il, enfin elle a crié dans la langue des pokemon à l’adresse de Amber qui a vivement attrapé sa queue avec ses pattes avant avec une expression désolée.  
« Toi le magikarp, reste avec Amber et vous deux n’allez pas au bord de l’eau ! »  
« Et toi Archie ? »  
« Je reviens aussi vite que je peux avec maître Arthur ! Reste près du maître et essaie de le réveiller si tu peux ! » J’ai crié tout en longeant la rivière pour trouver un passage.  
La forêt était immense et il y avait de nombreux pokemon sauvages, parfois hostiles si vous vous trouviez sur leur territoire mais ils n’étaient pas assez rapide pour m’attaquer ou même assez puissant, je n’étais pas un minidraco sauvage et sans défense et on peut dire que nos séances d’entraînement intensif portaient leur fruit.  
Je me suis arrêté un moment dans ma course, j’ai écouté les bruits de la forêt et humer l’air à la recherche de l’odeur de maître Arthur et de ses pokemon. Après un court instant j’ai retrouvé leur piste et j’ai rampé à travers les buissons aussi vite que j’ai pu. J’ai déboulé sur un chemin tracé par les hommes et je l’ai vu, son Dracolosse Alastor, mon père, à ses côtés.  
Celui-ci m’a senti et m’a reconnu et maître Arthur s’est retourné à son tour.  
« C’est toi Archie ? »  
« Mini ! » j’ai crié en réponse, Alastor, mon père à confirmer.  
« Où est Lance ? »  
« Mini ! Minidraco ! » j’ai expliqué par geste qu’il devait me suivre, je savais que maître Arthur comprenait la langue des dragons mais parfois le corps parle mieux que des paroles.  
Il m’a prit avec lui et nous avons volé sur le dos de mon père, cela n’a pas été difficile pour lui de retrouver mon petit maître car ils ont presque la même odeur.  
« Lance ! » cria t-il en sautant par-dessus la petite rivière.  
Il le prit dans ses bras et ramassa Amber ainsi que le magikarp qu’elle ne voulait pas lâcher.  
Les autres pokemon que mon petit maître avait essayé de sauver ne bougeaient plus. Maître Arthur baissa la tête et examina le pauvre minidraco sans vie.  
Il se leva et revint près de moi et de mon père à qui il confia mon petit maître.  
« Alastor, retourne à Blackthorn avec Lance, confie-le à maîtresse Enora, elle saura quoi faire, puis revient ici. »  
« Mini ? »  
« Archie tu vas avec lui, emporte Amber et le magikarp. Je vais m’occuper de ça » déclara t-il en se tournant vers la rivière et l’étrange maison. Il saisit deux pokéballs à sa ceinture et les lança dans l’air.  
« Leviator, gèle moi cette rivière ! Hyporoi, ultralaser sur cette usine, réduis moi ça en cendre ! »  
Ce sont les derniers mots que j’ai entendu avant que je me sente soulever dans les airs et que le grand dracolosse qui était mon père prenne son envol à une vitesse incroyable.  
En moins de temps qu’il ne faut pour le dire nous étions au manoir. J’ai tout raconté à Ny et Granny a pris soin de nous, elle a même pris soin du magikarp sauvage que Lance avait sauvé.


	10. Draco et hypotrempe

Lance dormit toute la journée et ne se réveilla que tard dans la soirée, je commençais à être inquiet moi !   
J’avais peur qu’il soit empoisonné lui aussi, même si Granny avait affirmé qu’il était juste fatigué.  
A peine avait-il ouvert les yeux que je lui aidé demandé :  
« ça va mieux ? »  
« Archie ? »   
Il s’assit dans son lit et m’a brusquement serré dans ses bras.  
« Tu n’as plus mal ? » il m’a demandé tout bas.  
« Non, je vais bien mais je me sens à l’étroit dans ma peau ! ça picote ! » je lui ai dit.   
En fait depuis que nous étions rentrés au manoir j’avais la sensation que quelque chose brûlait en moi, qu’il fallait que je libère quelque chose.  
Mon petit maître semblait inquiet alors il m’a prit dans ses bras. Je me suis enroulé tant bien que mal autour de son cou (il faut dire que je devenais un peu lourd pour lui) et il a descendu les escaliers en appelant Granny.  
« Ah te voilà enfin réveillé ! »  
Il secoua la tête   
« Granny, Archie ne va pas bien, il a mal dans sa peau. »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Je sais pas, c’est lui qui a dit ça »  
« Montre-moi ça. » elle nous conduisit dans la cuisine puis dans la pièce où elle avait l’habitude de soigner les pokemon et nous soigner aussi.  
J’ai frissonné et poussé un petit cri, elle me chatouillait en me caressant avec ses mains. Elle resta un moment à m’observer puis a sourit.  
« Granny ? »  
« Tout va bien Lance, caresse un peu la tête d’Archie. » lui demanda t-elle.  
Mon petit maître s’exécuta et plaça sa petite main sur la bosse blanche se trouvant sur mon front.  
« Ferme les yeux et dis-moi ce que tu ressens.»  
Il fit ce qu’elle lui demandait et après un moment mon corps tout entier se mit à briller !  
« Il, il, Granny Archie, il va évoluer ? »  
« Oui mon cher enfant. Le moment est venu pour lui. » déclara t-elle en le prenant gentiment par les épaules.  
Je n’en croyais pas mes oreilles, moi, évoluer ?  
Je ne pensais plus à rien, j’ai senti mon corps grandir, mes nageoires s’agrandir ainsi que la corne sur ma tête et les orbes sur ma queue et sur mon cou !  
Après un moment j’ai arrêté de briller, Granny et mon petit maître enlevèrent leurs mains de leurs yeux.  
« Granny ! Archie est un Draco !! »  
Sa grand-mère se mit à rire gaiement et Ny s’approcha de moi, m’inspectant de haut en bas.  
« Tu es devenu un grand et beau Draco Archibald » dit-elle dans mon esprit.  
« Alors c’est ça que l’on ressent quand on évolue ? ça fait bizarre je me sens comme plus fort ! » je me suis exclamé en gigotant dans tous les sens.  
Sans le faire exprès j’ai heurté Ny de plein fouet et je l’ai blessé avec ma nouvelle corne. Il allait falloir que je fasse plus attention et que j’apprenne à contrôler mon nouveau corps.  
Le museau de Ny commençait à saigner.  
« Archie ! Fais attention tu as fait mal à Nyméria ! » Me réprimanda Lance.  
« Ce n’est rien, je vais m’occuper de ça. » le rassura Granny.  
Mais mon petit maître fut plus rapide, il posa une main sur la blessure et ferma les yeux. Granny le regarda faire curieusement et, quand la blessure disparut complètement une fois qu’il eut retiré sa main, elle s’agenouilla près de lui et lui prit ses mains dans les siennes et le regarda attentivement dans les yeux. L’éclat vert se dissipait peu à peu rendant à ses pupilles leur couleur orangée d'origine.  
« Le pouvoir de Viridian ... » murmura t-elle.   
Elle lui releva le menton doucement   
« Je savais que tu étais spécial mon cher petit, mais mes visions ne m’avaient pas laissé voir à quel point, oh non... »  
« Je suis malade Granny ? » s’inquiéta Lance.  
« Oh non mon chéri, tu es juste différent des autres. »  
« Je veux pas être différent moi ! » Protesta t-il.  
« Qu’est ce qui se passe ici ? …» Demanda maître Arthur en entrant dans la pièce, il semblait revenir de l’extérieur car il portait encore sa cape et il y avait de la poussière et des cendres dans ses cheveux noirs. Puis il posa tour à tour son regard sur moi, ébahi, puis sur mon petit maître auprès duquel était toujours agenouillée sa grand-mère, lui tenant la main.  
« Woah, Archie à évolué ! Mais quand ? » S’exclama t-il.  
Granny se releva en époussetant sa robe « Mon fils, il faut que je te parle seul à seul. »   
Celui-ci hocha la tête avant de serrer l’épaule de mon petit maître.  
« Va réveiller ton grand-père, montre lui ton nouveau Draco, il sera très fier j’en suis sûr, allez va. » dit-il en le poussant gentiment.  
Je ne su jamais ce qu’ils se dirent ce soir là mais une chose et sûr c’est que son grand-père était très fier de mon petit maître.   
Je faisais bien quatre mètres de long à présent et les orbes de ma queue et celle de mon cou luisaient d’un joli éclat bleuté, ma corne blanche était effilée, il fallait que je fasse attention à ne pas blesser mon maître avec. A la place de nageoires, j’avais que chaque côté de ma tête des ailes duveteuse très douce derrière lesquelles se trouvaient mes oreilles. Ma peau écailleuse était plus lisse qu’avant et mon ventre bien blanc.  
Non, pas de doute, j’avais bien évolué en draco !  
Grand-père accepta qu’il garde le magikarp femelle qu’il avait sauvé dans la forêt et en peu de temps, comme elle devait s’entraîner de la même façon que moi et Amber (même si elle était faible et inutile pour ainsi dire) elle évolua rapidement en fait !  
C’est comme ça que l’on a découvert que les magikarp évoluent en leviator ! Cela m’a toujours surpris de voir comment de si faibles et si petits pokemon pouvaient évoluer en monstres géants ! Sensei nous a dit que c’était la magie de l’évolution.  
Lance l’a appelé Orage, car d’après lui, quand elle rugissait, on aurait dit un grondement d’orage.  
Maître Arthur était de plus en plus souvent absent depuis qu’il s’était violemment disputé avec grand-père. On ne le voyait quasiment plus et c'était Granny qui nous emmenait nous promener, enfin elle restait sur les chemins tracés tandis que l’on explorait un peu les environs sans pour autant aller très loin.  
Ce n’ était plus comme avant, plus comme quand c’était maître Arthur qui nous emmenait...  
XXX  
L’hiver s’en allait peu à peu et il commençait à faire moins froid, heureusement ! Etant un dragon, je déteste le froid ! Mais Lance aussi n’aime pas beaucoup ça, même s’il adore voir tomber la neige ; enfin installé bien au chaud derrière une vitre !  
XXX  
A cette époque de l’année la forêt était très silencieuse, les pokemon qui n'étaient pas partis dormaient dans leurs tanières pour se protéger du froid et certains se réveillaient à peine.  
Nous avions huit ans maintenant, j’étais un grand draco, j’avais mué plusieurs fois déjà et Ny m’avait dit que je deviendrais un grand Dracolosse si je continuais à ce rythme.   
Mon petit maître avait grandit lui aussi, enfin il était plus petit que les autres enfants de son âge à l’école et les autres l’appelaient « petite tête rouge » à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux. Mais personne n’osait se moquer de lui en sa présence, non, ils savaient que ça finirait en bagarre et qu’ils iraient mordre la poussière pour sûr ! avec en prime un aller simple pour l'infirmerie!  
Lance ne parlait pas beaucoup avec les autres enfants de son âge, ne s’était fait aucun ami et restait seul dans son coin à jouer avec moi pendant la récréation, ou bien alors il allait voir Clair qui elle aussi était à l’école maintenant.  
Lance n’avait jamais cherché à se battre avec les autres enfants, mais ceux là étaient jaloux que je sois tout le temps avec lui. Les pokemon étaient interdits à l’intérieur de l’école et seule ma présence était autorisée, ainsi que le pokemon de l’institutrice, un Mr Mime.   
On l’avait souvent traité de « chouchou » pour cette raison et aussi parce qu’il était le petit-fils du chef du Clan, mais très peu savait comment on était entraîné dans l’Antre du Dragon. Cela le mettait en colère mais il devait se contenir car il avait déjà eu assez de punitions comme ça, donc il se défoulait pendant les entraînements et le sensei lui apprenait à transformer sa rage en force.  
Depuis cet incident dans la forêt où mon maître avait découvert qu’il avait d’autres pouvoirs que celui de communiquer avec les pokemon par la pensée, on passait encore plus de temps avec son grand-père et Granny lui apprenait à se concentrer pour ressentir l’énergie des pokemon.  
Lance suivait tout les ordres de son grand-père à la lettre maintenant et il était devenu un excellent dresseur, moi et ses autres pokemon (Amber et Orage) nous étions devenus de très bons combattants grâce à lui.  
Un matin, Grand-père décida qu’il était temps pour Clair d’obtenir son premier pokemon, à cinq ans la petite fille aux cheveux bleus était pleine de vie, légèrement casse-cou, elle n’avait peur de rien.  
Alors le vieil homme l’avait emmené dans l’Antre accompagné de Lance et de Granny qui s’occupait d’elle bien plus que Grand-père qui lui, semblait ne s’intéresser qu’à nous.  
Et c’est à Lance qu’il avait demandé d’aider Clair à attraper son tout premier pokemon et mon petit maître avait décidé qu’il fallait pêcher pour ça.  
Montés sur le dos d’Orage les deux enfants allèrent en plein milieu du lac souterrain, moi je nageais à côté de la grande leviator tandis que Ny et Granny attendait sur le pont en bois.  
Après un moment, le flotteur de la canne à pêche disparut sous l’eau et Lance demanda à Clair de tirer d’un coup sec sur le manche en bois. Il y eu des bruits d’éclaboussures et un Hypotrempe émergea de l’eau, il n’avait pas l’air content du tout.  
Mon petit maître m’ordonna d’exécuter une attaque cage éclair pour le paralyser tandis que Clair lui lançait une pokéball dessus.  
La ball secoua, clignota, puis resta immobile signifiant que la capture était réussie. Avant que l’objet ne tombe dans l’eau, je l’ai attrapé avec ma queue et je l’ai remit entre les mains de la cousine de mon maître.  
Une fois que Orage les eut déposé sur le pont, la petite fille se précipita dans les bras de sa grand-mère.  
« Granny, Granny tu as vu ! »  
« Oh oui j’ai tout vu mon petit dragon, tu peux remercier ton cousin. »  
« Oui ! » s’exclama t-elle en se jetant au cou de mon maître qui tomba à la renverse sur le pont de bois.  
« Merci Lance, merci, merci !!! »  
« Lâche-moi tu m’étouffes ! »   
Ne l’écoutant pas elle resserra son étreinte.  
« Clair ! »  
« Lance. »   
La voix de Grand-père résonna dans la grotte, se répercutant sur les parois en écho « Il est temps de t’entraîner jeune Dragon Tamer, tu joueras avec ta cousine plus tard. »  
Il se tourna vers Clair « Retourne au manoir jouer avec ton nouveau pokemon, aller. »  
Clair courut vers l’entrée de la grotte suivit de près par Granny et Ny.  
Cette journée était vraiment spéciale mais personne ne s’attendait à ce qui allait arriver, pas même Granny je pense, à moins qu’elle ne l’ait vu en rêve.  
Sensei refusait d’arrêter les leçons, même pour une petite pause alors Granny nous apporta le déjeuner au Sanctuaire.  
Elle et Grand-père discutaient à voix basse, on ne pouvait pas les voir car il avait fermé les portes coulissantes en bois.  
Nous mangions tranquillement quand on a entendu la voix de Grand-père s’élever, quelque chose l’avait mis en colère et ça, ce n’était pas bon pour nous, pas du tout.  
Quand le vieil homme était de mauvaise humeur, j’avais l’impression qu’il passait sa colère sur mon petit maître qui à son tour devenait grincheux au point de massacrer avec ses poings et ses pieds le pauvre bonhomme fait de bois et de tissus qui servait pour l’entraînement.   
Le pauvre bonhomme mannequin, à chaque fois, les autres humains présents dans le Sanctuaire devait en fabriquer un autre pour le remplacer et Grand-père souriait d'un air satisfait alors tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de mon maître qui lui, ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout !  
XXX  
Des bruits de pas légers, le bois qui craquent et le son d’éclaboussures m’indiqua que Granny était partie. Je l’ai reconnu car de tous les humains présents dans l’Antre du Dragon, c’est elle qui faisait le moins de bruit quand elle arrivait ou repartait du Sanctuaire.  
La porte coulissa à nouveau dans un geste brusque. Grand-père se tenait là, l’air plus sévère que jamais ; il fit signe à mon maître de se lever, celui-ci s’exécuta sans broncher et s’approcha du veil homme.  
« Lance je veux que tu suives Katsuya, elle va te conduire dans la grotte du Sud. »  
« Mais je n’ai rien fait ! Grand-p … Sensei ! » Supplia mon petit maître.  
« Tu ne discutes pas ! » répliqua sèchement le vieil homme. « J’irai te chercher plus tard. »  
Lance se mordit la lèvre et fronça les sourcils, cette expression signifiait qu’il essayait de comprendre pourquoi son Grand-père lui demandait de faire ça.  
Avec réticence il obéit, ramassa son pull et ses pokéballs et suivit Katsuya à l’autre bout du ponton de bois où était attaché une petite barque noire.  
Katsuya, cette fille brune était toujours au Sanctuaire. Elle ne ressemblait pas à une grande personne, ni avait les cheveux gris et blanc des doyens. Elle faisait partie du clan et appartenait à une des trois familles qui servaient la famille du Chef du Clan ; sa famille à elle en particulier s’occupait des doyens et de l’entretient du Sanctuaire.  
Comment je le savais ? Et bien un jour j’ai demandé à Ny tout simplement, elle en sait des choses cette femelle draco !  
Katsuya ne parlait pas, enfin je ne l’ai jamais entendu prononcer un seul mot en notre présence. Elle dirigeait la barque avec une grande perche qu’elle plantait dans l’eau du lac.  
Après une traversée silencieuse, les environs seulement éclairés par une lampe à la proue de la barque et par la faible lueur qu’émettaient mes orbes bleus, nous avons débarqué sur la rive de la grotte du Sud.  
Celle-là même où Sensei envoyait mon maître quand il l’avait punit. Et c'était pour cette raison que Lance n’aimait pas beaucoup cette endroit, et d’habitude il devait y aller seul, sans moi ni ses autres pokemon.  
Et je comprenais à présent pourquoi il n’aimait pas du tout cette partie de l’Antre : c’était humide et étouffant, le plafond était rempli de nosferapti et de nosferato, la roche était humide, le sol glissant et boueux. La seule chose qui montrait que cet endroit était fréquenté était la bâtisse en bois en partie creusée dans la roche et qui ressemblait au Sanctuaire.  
Katsuya alluma les lanternes dans la maison ce qui éclaira un peu plus les alentours et je pu voir que l’eau du lac grouillait de pokemon et qu’ils étaient agités.  
Elle fit signe à mon petit maître d’entrer dans la maison, s’agenouilla sur le sol et lui présenta des vêtements traditionnels tout en noir, se releva puis sortit attendre dehors, nous laissant seuls.  
« Pourquoi Katsuya veut que tu changes d’habits ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, je crois que c’est Grand-père qui lui a demandé. »   
mon petit maître haussa les épaules et changea de vêtements ; ceux-ci étaient un peu grand pour lui et je l’ai aidé du mieux que j’ai pu en retroussant le large pantalon et la grande chemise en coton noir, il y avait une sorte de motif rouge ressemblant à un dragon sur le col.  
J’ai ouvert la porte et nous avons attendu ce qui paraissait une éternité, assis avec Katsuya sur les marches en bois.  
On avait bien essayé de la faire parler, mais elle se contentait de garder ses distances et de sourire à mon maître. Cependant elle avait une expression de tristesse dans ses yeux que nous avions remarqués depuis longtemps.  
Sensei débarqua sur la berge, descendant du dos de son grand leviator. Il s’avança vers nous, Lance se leva et Katsuya fit de même en inclinant la tête.  
« Aujourd’hui mon petit-fils, je t’impose une épreuve décisive dans ton entraînement. Tu vas devoir combattre un adversaire redoutable et le terrasser par tous les moyens, lui ainsi que ses pokemon, si tu parviens à l’achever alors seulement tu deviendras un véritable Dragon Tamer. J’attends de toi que tu n’échoues pas à cette épreuve, l’honneur de notre Clan est en jeu, m’as-tu bien compris ? »  
Après un moment de réflexion, il hocha la tête. Son grand-père le regardait droit dans les yeux.  
« C’est un combat que tu ne dois pas perdre ! Je le répète, m’as-tu bien compris jeune enfant ? »  
Cela n’annonçait rien de bon …. Si le sensei lui-même disait que c’était un adversaire redoutable alors nous devions nous attendre à un rude combat sans merci. Qu’importe ! j’avais et j’ai toujours une confiance totale en mon maître, c’est un bon combattant et il sait tirer le meilleur de nous même puisque il savait ce que l’on ressentait, nous ses pokemon.  
« Seulement je ne veux pas que tu utilises tes pokemon, mais uniquement celui-ci. » continua son grand-père en lui tendant une pokéball jaune et noir. Mon maître la prit dans ses mains et examina le pokemon qu’elle contenait : un dracolosse. Mais pas n’importe lequel, le dracolosse du sensei lui-même, celui que nous n’avions jamais combattu à l’entraînement car il était bien trop puissant !


End file.
